The Champion of Aura
by Artanis13
Summary: Arceus had a severe vision of a terrible evil returning, however, Ash Ketchum the Chosen One perished due to an unforeseen disease that took his life. The only thing left now is to have Dialga and Palkia create a new timeline which will rewrite history as they know it. But Ash can't do this alone, another champion must be crowned. A Champion of Aura.
1. Arceus and Zoriel

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

**In the Hall of Heroes**

An equine creature stared through a crystal ball, gazing over many memories of the creature had a pure white body followed by a vertical golden hooves adorned each leg as well as a gold coloration of such on its head.

It's gentle eyes were of a dark green with light red pupils. The most peculiar thing however was the cross-like piece attached to it's abdomen, it shimmered with gold as the four emeralds on each end were ever so vivid. This creature was known by all to be the legendary Pokemon Arceus.

'It's almost time.' Arceus thought. The main doors of the hall opened revealing two other powerful pokemon. _**"Mother Arceus. It is as you feared. The Chosen One Ash Ketchum... Has died..."**_ Dialga said hanging his head.

Arceus' eyes shot open as she was dismayed about the news. _**"Then all is lost... Zoriel is soon to awaken. After fighting him for millennia we have failed what my father and his father had tried so hard to protect."**_ Arceus sighed. _**"But Mother... There is another way... We can change the events about to come!"**_ Palkia exclaimed.

Intrigued Arceus nodded her head for Palkia to continue. _**"You created the Aura Guardians. The only humans who can truly understand pokemon and help protect every living creature. What if... You created a new... type of them, you can do that correct?"**_ Arceus thought to herself. _**"Yes I can. But where are you getting at?"**_ Arceus asked.

Dialga stepped forward. _**"Mother Arceus we are proposing that we combine our abilities to rewrite time while you search for a human capable of fitting this important role. Although this ability can only be used once. I will send our time back fifty years from now when the Chosen One was born. The only problem is my life force will be incredibly weakened. "**_ Dialga explained.

_**"I understand. Thank you both for proposing this to me. Now we can call the legends and converse about this."**_ Arceus levitated over to her throne as her eyes glowed bright red. _**'**_**_All legendaries come at once to the Hall of Heroes. We have much to discuss.'_** Within moments the room was filled with dozens of strange and dazzling pokemon. Each one unique to the region they come from.

A very large rectangular table adorned with gold, jewels and other luxuries rose from the ground. Arceus relaxed on her throne and began the meeting.

Each legendary asked questions and began to talk amongst themselves. _**"Without Ash Ketchum the Aura Guardians are lost! There is no sense to revert time as we know it!" **_Zekrom shouted. _**"Calm yourself brother. We must take this risk to ensure our survival." **_Reshiram said. All of the legends started to argue now. _**"That's a foolish idea! Zoriel is more power than all of us put together!"**_Rayquaza roared. _**"How do we know exactly!? None of us have even seen what this creature looks like! I'm beginning to believe this is a hoax."**_Groudon stated.

Arceus grew tired of this squabble and rose from her throne. **_"ENOUGH! CEASE THIS_**** NOW!"** Her voice boomed causing the room to rumble. Arceus then looked at the crystal ball next to her throne and sent it to the middle of the table. It grew larger and larger and larger some more.

To the point where it was ten times its size. She only muttered one word. "Watch" Suddenly all the legendaries saw a time back when the Earth was just created. Her father (there are three Arceus' but I'll explain that later.) stood in all his might against what appeared to look like an exact being like him but more demonic. _**"ARCEUSSSSS!"**_ It's voice shrieked causing all the legendaries to flinch and tremble. _**"ZORIELLLLL!"**_ Arceus screamed back.

***BATTLE TIME***

Zoriel rose on his hind legs and began to charge a powerful **Dark Hyper Beam** (Instead of the orange/yellow/gold color most **Hyper Beams** are this one is a dark black/red/purple color mixture) Arceus charged his own **Hyper Beam** (His has it's own color, a bright blue/white/green mixture) and fired it with superb accuracy as did Zoriel. Both **Hyper Beams** ripped apart the land from their sheer power. The explosion caused a tremendous amount of land to be obliterated as a few nearby volcanoes erupted.

Zoriel teleported instantly and began to attack Arceus in close quarters dealing moderate damage with headbutts and body slams before using a powerful **Dark Pulse **to send Arceus flying. Arceus in spite of Zoriel's attempt saw this coming and used his own **Flamethrower** against Zoriel right as he charged his **Dark Pulse.** After exploding Arceus used **Rock Tomb** to bombard Zoriel with countless boulders.

Zoriel having enough used **Dragon Claw** right as Arceus charged with a strong **Zen Headbutt. **They both were sent back as each of their attacks were equal in strength. _**"YOUR CRIMES SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"**_ Arceus yelled while Zoriel evaded his **Thunderbolts**. _**"JUSTICE!? YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME!?"**_Zoriel spat back. Using his levitation powers he spun quickly around and hit Arceus with a **Fire Blast**.

(Also note this is the Arceus of Life, he does create the Life Plates but does not have them right now.) Countless years this fight raged on. The Earth was slowly being chipped away and drained of the life energy it was granted.

Arceus used his most powerful attack **Judgement** (this Arceus has a different Judgement attack then the newest one. His is a powerful Cannon-like beam which is pure gold and white. Kind of like Dialga's **Roar of Time**. But many colors of gold and white mixed, also it's FAR BIGGER. At least three times.) and shot it straight at Zoriel.

Sensing the immense power he channeled most of his energy to use his own variation of **Judgement**. His, however had a different name. Zoriel charged a black and red beam with a cone forming where he was going to fire. Only saying one word, he poured almost every single ounce of power in this attack. "**Execution**" Was all Arceus heard.

The gigantic beams caused the clouds to disappear literally leaving the Earth cloudless. (Execution is one of a few signature attacks that Zoriel like Arceus can only use. This attack is like Arceus' own Judgement attack right now, but it has a drill on the end of the beam capable of overpowering any and all attacks and defenses.) Zoriel sneered at the terror in Arceus' eyes. _**"NOW BEGONE WITH YOU! THIS UNIVERSE WILL BELONG TO ME!"**_ He announced.

Arceus however had one trump card up his sleeve. He teleported at the final second. Zoriel thought he had won and laughed maniacally. That is until he saw something. Something not even the legendaries were prepared to see. Arceus in all his glory was indeed called the Alpha Pokemon for a reason.

Standing right in front of him was Arceus but much different. His eyes were no longer green but red. Green pupils had switched with his red ones. His mane grew longer as did his legs and torso making him twice his normal size.

The golden hooves he had grew sharper and more pointed. His legs also had two curved spikes on each side jutting upwards at an angle as well as two spikes jutting out of his neck, two to the right and two to the left. The little gold on his forehead changed drastically, almost forming that of a crown with a very sharp point on the front of it. A beautiful red gem was on the top of his head.

The two extrusions on the side of his head grew as well becoming much more noticeable. Finally the cross-like piece of his body was very different. It had six points, Instead of four. The six points also had more definition to them. The ends looked like arrowheads and had wondrous gems on them. (Colors are Blue, Red, Green, Purple, Yellow and Teal)

Zoriel was baffled. He is with no doubt the evil twin of Arceus but he had never seen this. Even against the first Arceus that his father gave him the memories of that battle. **_"Zoriel."_** Arceus said in a much calmer, more collected voice. (Also this Arceus has a better sounding voice then the one in the movie. He sounded kinda tacky... BUT ANYHOW!)

Zoriel felt the Earth rumble as Arceus only spoke one word. Thinking for anything that could give him the upper edge he again used his **Execution** attack. Arceus was not impressed. _**"This is your final chance Zoriel before I banish you as my father banished your ancestor. Give up now. It's over, you will never beat me."**_Arceus told him with pure conviction.

Zoriel's eyes widened at Arceus' confidence. _**"WE'LL SEE ARCEUS!"**_ He fired **Execution** with everything he had. Arceus sighed and looked at the demon in front of him with pity. Rising gently on his hind legs he headbutted the attack and dispersed it. Zoriel was speechless.

"Goodbye my brother." Were the final words Arceus said as he released his** Eternal Judgement** attack. The beam shook the entire plant and all the water to evaporate from it's immense heat. The only thing left was the Jewel of Destruction. Arceus knew it can not and will not break as it immediately starts to regenerate Zoriel. With the last of his current abilities in this form. Arceus cast the jewel far into the deep confines of space to where it will never be disturbed as the dimensional prison from whence he came will close on him again sealing Zoriel for tens of thousands of years.

The memory of the fight was finished. The crystal ball shrunk back to it's original size and flew back over to the pedestal next to Arceus' throne. The legendaries were dumbfounded at what they saw transpire a long time ago. _**"What was that form he went in!?"**_ Mew said with awe.

Arceus smiled at her daughter. _**"First things first. All you will be granted the right to mate. The new hero will need all the help he can get to stop Zoriel from rising again."**_Arceus said to all of the legendaries. _**"Go at once and do so."**_Giratina said to all of the legendaries except Dialga and Palkia. _**"Mother Arceus... What was that form your father went into? Mega Evolution? He handled Zoriel with ease surely you can-"**_Dialga was cut off as Arceus shook her head at him.

_**"That form my son was past the powers of Mega Evolution. It is something only my kind and you three can do. It's called The Primordial Ascension Form and I do not know how to obtain it..."**_Arceus gravely said.


	2. Back-story and some parts answered

***THE STORY RIGHT NOW... and a little back-story cause that can be nice sometimes...* **

**Hi! :D I'm Artanis13 and the first chapter of _The Champion of Aura_ was the first time I've ever done something like that. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Anyway right now I will do my best to explain the current events from the first chapter. SO! First of all, when I mentioned in the story there were three Arceus', (let's start here) I actually meant that. In the universe I want to portray for this story, The first Arceus was the God of Creation. Therefore he created the universe with the use of his power and abilities (throw in 1000 arms for fun too) which in doing so caused his exact counterpart to be born. **

**Zoriel the God of Destruction (Arceus' brother and opposite of what Arceus stands for) grew jealous of his brother's creations and used his power to destroy what Arceus cherished. However, Arceus did nothing as he noticed this was the balance of things. For something to be created in existence, the destruction of another thing must take place. (As is Yin and Yang, Without good and evil being balanced existence wouldn't exist) After wasting practically all of his power Arceus created a child-like version of himself and taught him the wonders of life and creation. **

**This Arceus became the God of Life and wanted to create life in the universe. Zoriel grew tired of destruction since Arceus made the universe ever expanding. To counter this Zoriel created a child-like version of _himself_ as well and taught him that everything that has life must die at some point. This Zoriel became to be known as the God of War and went on a chaotic rampage across the stars collecting souls. (Basically he is like the Grim Reaper but gets involved with the deaths of billions instead of waiting for them to die by natural causes or events) Arceus fought against Zoriel protecting his precious beings and creatures from the blood lust Zoriel was driven by.**

**After countless fighting and several millions years wasted, Arceus went to his newly created planet. The majestic planet he spent years creating when he wasn't fighting Zoriel. This was where their final battle would be. The battle lasted many years causing Earth to almost be destroyed. (If Arceus fell at this confrontation Zoriel would have ruled the universe) Before fighting Zoriel, Arceus had discovered a secret his father (who is no more) hid from him long ago. The power to go beyond a normal and mega evolution which is something only deities can do. (Dialga, Palkia and Giratina will be able too as well but not for MANY CHAPTERS) The _Resolute Form. _**

**After finding out how to unlock it. Arceus knew he would never lose, for three years he endured the fighting on Earth. Only using it as a last resort, Arceus defeated Zoriel and sent him back into deep space where he was born to be banished yet again. Arceus then used this time to heal the Earth and created numerous beings on it. Pokemon being the first beings were forever watched by Arceus. Not long after that Arceus decided to do something new and created humanity. A species with the ability to reason and create at a very early age. **

**After wasting all of his power as his father did. Arceus decided to create a daughter that was of his species. She was to be known as the God of Hope. (She is actually the Goddess of Hope but only the other three deities know this.) Arceus watched over the humans with her father and began to love and cherish them. Eventually she was known to be the Alpha Pokemon by the others and was considered to be sacred and worshiped by humans and pokemon alike.**

_***End of that explanation of the story* **_

**NEXT ONE! (Clears throat) Let's talk about what happened to Ash Ketchum and what Dialga and Palkia plan to do. Ash Ketchum, after traveling and battling for many years perished. He did however become the greatest trainer he set out to be. Winning every pokemon league and being crowned multiple times was just the tip of the iceberg for Ash. By the time he was fifty four years old, Ash had did everything he ever wanted to do and had everything he dreamt of. Sadly though some stories must have a sad tale. Ash was out exploring with his faithful companion Pikachu (He was older now, not as old as Ash because I'm choosing pokemon to age slower then humans) when suddenly Ash collapsed and could barely breathe. **

**In the hospital Ash was in severe trouble as the shocks from Pikachu (when Ash was younger) caused his heart to take extreme stress and rupture in some areas. Being a kid the ruptures were small and were barely noticeable but over the years the high voltage took a toll and the damage was irreversible. Pikachu was devastated and couldn't approach Ash for what he had done. Ash told him that it was not his fault and reassured him that this was just something they would get through together. Six months later Ash had passed away in the hospital and Pikachu had fallen into a deep depression which took his life as well. (God I'm an asshole...)**

**Dialga and Palkia witnessed the events firsthand and decided to do something about it. Before proposing to Arceus their idea they did some digging in the archive section of the Hall of Heroes. The information they acquired revealed to them that they weren't the first of their species as well. After reading what they could find they were baffled. Proposing the idea to Arceus they were determined to change history. (*BIG NOTE* Dialga is the Lord of Time yet his powers are limited. He like Celebi can travel freely into the future and into the past. Nevertheless he cannot move a whole dimension to a different timeline. Alone it's impossible. Palkia on the other hand is the Lord of Space. He can freely go to any dimension he pleases and move only so much of the planet to another dimension. Alamos Town is a prime example of how he is limited to only so much. Again to him alone the task is impossible)**

**If they both combine their powers... They can move this entire dimension and create a new timeline. Everything in the past with all be the same until the birth of Ash Ketchum and the Champion of Aura. (He will be revealed soon!) Doing this will cause both of them to be incredibly weakened and they will have to rest for a long period of time. Arceus being told of this creates new deities to perform in their stead. (A female Palkia and Female Dialga are the new ones.) **

**And that's all I got so far! :D Note this is kinda vague so I apologize... I didn't feel like typing a dozen pages and bore the crap out of all of you. Also think of what Palkia and Dialga are doing is Dimension Breaking. Causing this dimension to break away from the current timeline but instead of having a parallel world... they took this world with them. (Head explodes and room fills with steam) **

**Too much... Need to lie down and nap... Sayonara guys! :) P.S. Feel free to review anytime! I'm fine with good or harsh reviews. :) Ask any questions if you are confused and I will do my best to explain them! :D I also didn't have enough characters in the summary to say this story will be a Harem, (I find them enjoyable and funny most of the time) Action/Adventure, Friendship and ROMANCE story! Also sex will be involved as well as people and or pokemon being killed. So that's why the M rating is in effect. Okay! Bye Bye! :D Also I'm a guy in case anyone is wondering. I'm random and weird like that... (I like being over-friendly... Deal with it...) I will create polls for some parts of this story as well. Okay. Now I'm done. :)**

**BIG CHANGE EVERYONE! **

**GOMENASAI! I'm very sorry! Someone revealed to me that Keldeo has a form called Resolute. I have now changed what I called the Resolute form to (I was aware Keldeo had that form... but now I've decided to make a new one for the deities that's HOPEFULLY somewhat original because I like original... kind of... not really, only in certain aspects.) _PRIMORDIAL ASCENSION_! :D It sounds pretty cool... Anyway, that is what is going to replace my take on the Resolute form. So no one else gets confused at all about that. :) Also I have not yet decided how I am going to update my chapters. Preferably I want to do it between every Five and Seven days or if I feel generous I'll update right after I finish a chapter so if this story is popular no one has to wait a bajillion years for a new chapter! (Deep Breath) :D Each chapter will vary in length as well. Some may have a few thousand words, (3 or 5 thousand) Some may have Ten thousand words. I guess it will be how I feel about what I put in the chapters. That's pretty much what I had to say... so yeah. Again very sorry if anyone was confused. (Changed that in the first chapter already.) Bye! :)**


	3. Breaking Dimensions

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

Palkia and Dialga were speechless. Arceus, who was considered by all to be the strongest being in existence, does not have the power to rival the soon to be revived God of Despair. Giratina remained silent as this fact resonated within himself. _**"That does not matter right now Mother!"**_ Palkia roared.

Breaking the silence of the grave atmosphere all eyes rushed to him. Palkia took this opportunity to speak his mind. _**"Mother... Brothers... We do not have any time to spare. We must begin the process of having Dialga and I unify our powers to flee from this dimension and revert time entirely."**_ Palkia said.

Dialga nodded his head in approval. _**"Palkia is absolutely correct Mother. We must focus on the current task at hand. Giratina will you assist us?"**_ Dialga asked. Giratina looked at his two brothers will uncertainty.

_**"You both are my family. If I don't help, than what kind of brother am I?"**_ Smirking Giratina nodded at them. _**"I will lay down my life for this task."**_ Giratina said. Dialga and Palkia admired his conviction. Arceus was proud.

After many years of them constantly fighting and having disputes, they began to finally see each other as brothers during this dark time. Dialga levitated to the other side of the enormous throne room and positioned himself facing directly at Palkia. Without skipping a beat they both roared causing the room to shake and rumble.

Giratina transformed into his Origin Form and began to circle around the two of them. Sensing no abnormalities he made his way into the reverse world to monitor their energy levels and ensure they were precisely equal.

Arceus looked towards the pedestal near her throne. The crystal orb floated gently of off it before being shot across the room between Palkia and Dialga, instantly expanding to its humongous size.

Dialga began to glow a bright bluish color, particles of energy emanating around him. Time started to shift within the room. Palkia on the other hand glowed a bright pinkish color and had particles of energy which gave off the same color. Space had begun to distort around him.

Giratina watched as the both of them released the restrictions of their power. _**"The crystal in front of you two will start to activate due to the fluctuation of energy!"** _Arceus shouted.

Almost on cue the ball started to spin uncontrollably forcing the energy coming from Dialga and Palkia to be absorbed. _**"Don't worry! This is the best way to combine the powers of Space and Time!"**_ Arceus called out. Dialga roared yet again, but this time the spikes on his back were growing as well. _**"Mother! Does this device absorb attacks?!" **_Dialga cried out. _**"Yes! It does!"**_ Arceus replied.

'Perfect'. Dialga thought. As his energy reached it's peak his spikes stopped growing. Dialga reared his head up, and began to charge his most powerful attack.

An orb with a massive amount of power started forming from his mouth. Palkia sensed the energy from the other side of the crystal and knew what Dialga was doing. Rearing back his right arm, Palkia's wings grew larger and longer from the sudden increase of his own energy.

Space in the entire room was distorting. Giratina felt a sudden shock within the reverse world. _**"No! Hurry!"**_ He screamed. Arceus felt something was off, she looked towards the opposite side of her throne, there the other crystal ball turned pure black.

Arceus' eyes widened. She used her power to send the ball towards her. _**"No..."**_ Arceus whispered. Palkia glanced over. Arceus was in complete shock as the black crystal ball kept getting darker. _**"YOU TWO MUST HURRY!"**_ She shrieked.

Dialga waited no longer and fired his **Roar of Time**. A huge beam emitted from his maw, many shades of blue and violet coursed through the beam, even time itself appeared to flow from the attack. Palkia waited long enough as well and released his powerful **Spacial Rend** attack.

Throwing his arm in an arching motion, a huge slash of pink energy was sent flying at the crystal ball. Space distorted as the slash passed each tile of the floor in front of Palkia.

Both of the signature flew towards the crystal ball until... they stopped. Arceus looked at Palkia and Dialga... they weren't moving at all. Then the black crystal ball in front of her glowed with utter darkness. Not a single image was being shown, Arceus felt her power over the ball was gone.

She gazed at the ball dropping, slower and slower. Until the ball shattered not from the floor... but in mid-air. A darkness filled the room the likes of which she had never experienced.

_**'So tell me... What are you planning to do?'**_ A voice so raspy that Giratina would had shivers said. The darkness in the room shifted to a single entity, but not of a deity or a Pokemon... the form was that of a man. A man of pure darkness. Shadows flowed through and off of it. _**'Scared my dear Arceus?' **_The voice rang in Arceus' head. _**"Who are you?!"**_ Arceus roared.

**_'An interesting question... Funny I know so much of you and yet you know nothing of me.' _**The entity said. "You still haven't answered me!" Arceus' voice shook the room. **_'Lazarus is what I was once named. Breathing until Death had me tamed. Rise again was what I was told. My spirit and my body had become cold. For the darkness has branded me with it's eternal burn. Now a new master has forsaken you with my return. What am I?'_** The entity asked Arceus.

The entity in front of her was sent flying back against the wall by a blue flaming ball of energy. (**Will-o-Wisp**) Giratina flew up towards the ceiling and roared at the entity. (It's not really a roar from what he sounds like in the movies it's technically a high pitched screech but who cares.) _**"Giratina!"**_ Arceus cried. Giratina looked back at her. _**"I'm here Mother. You let me deal with him."**_ Giratina said. _**'You again? Do you think you stand a chance against me? Well Giratina?'**_ The entity changed it's form to that of a giant octopus. _**"Remember who put you in the ground Revenant? Now let's begin!" **_Giratina shouted.

***BATTLE TIME!***

Giratina changed into his Origin Form and flew towards Revenant. Not wasting anytime Revenant used the many tentacles he had at his disposal and began to swing them at Giratina.

Dodging and weaving, Giratina fired a barrage of **Dragon Breath** attacks at each of the tentacles. Annoyed with Giratina airborne, Revenant changed his form to that of a black dragon.

Rearing his wings back, he propelled himself directly at Giratina hitting him with a powerful **Dragon Rush** attack. They both collided in the ceiling, breaking it apart and sending debris tumbling down.

Arceus used her power to project shields on herself, Palkia and Dialga. (They are both still frozen and their attacks by Revenant.) Debris was crashing down throughout the throne room as the fight ensued.

Giratina and Revenant were staring at one another with pure animosity. The weather of the sky became a a dense overcast followed by dry lightning. Thunder boomed across the land.

Terrified Pokemon fled as the fight was getting serious, Giratina flew towards Revenant at incredible speed. _**'Come now. Let's make this more interesting!'**_ Revenant's voice boomed.

The clouds darkened further as Revenant slowly faded away. Giratina stopped right before making contact with his attack. 'What!?' He thought. The lightning grew more frequent only enabling enough light for a few seconds each time.

Giratina was hit from above by a powerful beam, momentarily causing him fall. Catching himself, he sped off towards the Hall of Heroes. **_'You think you'll be safe in there?'_** Giratina was taken aback by a black and blue beam, barely grazing him. _**'You will not help them. Soon Zoriel will be unleashed and then you will be no more.'**_ Revenant sneered.

_**"Hiding in the dark? How childish, I thought you were smarter than this."**_ Giratina chuckled to himself as his body faded as well. _**'Damn!'**_ Revenant felt his body give way as Giratina smashed down on his back with **Shadow Claw**.

Arceus was amazed at how fearsome Giratina was fighting. Looking towards Dialga and Palkia, she used her power to free them from Revenant's control. Dialga still firing his **Roar of Time** and Palkia still using his **Spacial Rend** attack.

The two signature attacks hit the crystal ball and were starting to be absorbed. Dialga looked at the debris all around him. _**"Mother! What has happened!"**_ Palkia called out. Arceus looked towards the sky.

_**"Looks like we have finally have some progress!"**_ Giratina shouted. _**'Impossible! You bitch!'** _Revenant roared. He opened his maw straight up and had shot multiple **_Draco Meteors_**.

Giratina enraged at that insult towards Arceus channeled his power and launched a powerful **Hyper Beam** attack at Revenant. _**'You think that will hit me!?****'**_ He taunted. Giratina dissipated and flew at him with unmatched speed.

Wrapping his tail around Revenant, Giratina threw him down directly at the nearing Hyper Beam attack. The explosion lit up the dark sky like a fireworks display. Arceus, Palkia, and Dialga were silent as the smoke blew away revealing Giratina holding Revenant by his wing. _**"You lose."**_ Giratina said. He threw the black dragon down towards the throne room.

A crater formed where Revenant hit the floor. Giratina changed back into his Altered Form and landed near him, creating cracks in the floor. _**"You see Revenant. There is a huge difference between me and my family. I'm the only one who was banished because I enjoyed battles to the death!"** _Giratina screeched as Revenant rose sluggishly. _**'I-I will not allow any of you to leave this place... ESPECIALLY NOT ALIVE!'**_ Revenant's voice was different this time. The harshness of it was gone. It was twisted, and demented. Arceus' slammed a hoove on the ground. _**"Zoriel. I should have known!"**_

Giratina stared as the black dragon form changed into a being just like Arceus. The only difference was that it's colors were black, the cross-like piece on it's body was silver instead of gold. The jewels on it were Red Beryl, (Red Emerald, Considered to be in the top five rarest gems last time I checked) the eyes of this creature were of a different state as well.

The pupils were white as the rest of it's eyes were dark blue, silver adorned it's hooves as well. _**"You plan to flee from this dimension don't you?"**_ Zoriel asked. Arceus and the deities got into a defensive stance.

***End of Battle***

_**"How amusing. Even all four of you couldn't possibly take me on. But I digress. My power is not yet at the level I want it to be. Furthermore I'm not even here. My physical form is still in slumber, I'm using this spirit as a way of communicating for the moment."**_ Zoriel explained. The crystal ball stopped spinning, the inside of it was a combination of Palkia and Dialga's energy.

Warping time and space. Until suddenly the two colors became one. The crystal ball shattered creating an immensely powerful vortex-like portal. Palkia and Dialga looked at Arceus. _**"Mother! We need to go now! Come on Giratina!"**_ They both called out. _**"Right!"**_ Giratina jumped back near the deities.

Arceus stared at Zoriel as the others started to go through the portal. Smiling Zoriel started to slowly dissipate. _**"Go. I will play your game. But know this. I will find you Arceus and destroy your precious Champion. You have 21 years until I awaken. Do not disappoint me."**_

With that final saying Zoriel vanished taking Revenant with him. Arceus let a sigh of relief as she flew towards the portal as this dimension began to collapse on it's self. The new dimension that was created was exactly the same, just fifty years in the past.

Arceus looked towards Palkia and Dialga as they were completely exhausted from using all of their energy in those two attacks. Giratina was drained from his fight with Revenant. '21 years...' Arceus thought as Zoriel said those words. _**"I have to go now... The Champion must be crowned!"**_ She told the deities. Giratina, Palkia and Dialga watched her as she teleported.

_**"Did you catch what Zoriel said?"**_ Dialga asked. Giratina nodded. _**"We have roughly two decades... then he will return."**_ Giratina said. _**"For now we should go recuperate. The next time when meet him... may be our last time together brothers."**_ Palkia said.

*End of Chapter*

SO SORRY THAT TOOK A WHILE! I will be pumping out this story much more! I had a lot of things to take care of and a lot of family to see! The next chapter will be longer and better! I promise! Goodbye! :D -Artanis13


	4. The Night before Destiny

**Hello again! :D Okay... This is gonna take a little bit of time to explain. For one this story will follow my OC character, (For personal reasons) I may have a story later on that is about Ash Ketchum but for now the OC is the Main Character! :) Please don't let that be a deterrent for anyone of you! Ash will be in the story alot! As well as other characters from the show, games, and movies. :D**

**Okay time for some clarification! **

**1\. The age that Pokemon trainers can begin their journey has changed to 15 years old. (Personal reasons again) After having many trainers get hurt from starting this at the age of 10, every Pokemon Official decided it was time to have this world wide law changed. **

**2\. The OC and Ash will be very good friends, but when comes to battling they're rivals to the core. The OC will be very smart in terms of battling because of being taught at a very young age. (Will add further details in the story) Same with Ash, he will be much better at battling but not at first. I will however make him a better trainer at a faster pace than the Anime did. **

**3\. Ash will be told later in the story that he is an Aura Guardian, but for now, Arceus has chosen it to be forbidden for ANYONE or ANY POKEMON to mention it to him until he is ready. The OC however will find out about Aura and the Aura Guardians and have his Aura unlocked to a degree. (Nothing major like AURA SPHERE or things like that) The OC and Ash will be completely opposite in terms of Aura as well. (More details in the story.)**

**4\. For Ash the story will be semi canon with a few changes here and there. Preferably I kinda feel like giving Ash a different starter to begin with. (PLEASE DON'T HAZE ME!) I just feel like it would be really interesting if Ash had gotten to Oak's early and got one of the original three. That's just my opinion people. :) **

**5\. I'm not honestly sure when I am going to start writing the smut scenes yet. I will though! I promise! Also the OC will be kind of dense like Ash but not THAT dense. He's just focused on Pokemon, battling and other things... UNTIL HE GETS THROUGH THAT PHASE! :3 (Starts noticing things sexually) **

**6\. MANY SURPRISING THINGS WILL HAPPEN! (Probably) Also the gym leaders in Kanto will look like the ones from Gold and Silver. By the way the boys and girls from the games will be in the story. Expect to see Ethan, Kris, Silver, Red, Blue, Leaf, AND MORE! :D **

**7\. Mega Evolution will be involved early. NOT LIKE THE BEGINNING CHAPTER EARLY. It will already be in Kanto. Most don't know what that is yet in that region so that'll be a hoot.**

**8\. For the male and female deities and legendary Pokemon each gender when speaking will have (M) for male or a (F) for female later on in the story. Hope that makes things easier except Arceus and Cresselia. **

**9\. Another thing I want to do will be awesome! So I won't spoil that so for now let's begin the damn journey! (WOO!)**

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

Arceus was seated on her throne gazing at her beloved planet (Earth) from the sanctity of the Hall of Heroes.

Earth was safe at the moment from the destruction of Zoriel. Her mind started to wander back to when Zoriel gave her his deadline for when he was to be awakened. '21 years? Hmm... It's already been one year...'

She silently thought to herself. Returning her gaze back towards Earth. Out of the corner of her eye a bright portal appeared and two Pokemon flew out from the swirling vortex.

_**"Palkia, and Dialga? Do you have anything to report my children?"**_ Arceus asked turning to face them.

_**"Nothing as of right now Mother."**_ Dialga stated. _**"Zoriel is still in deep slumber, the only thing we can do now is watch for the variation of energy he emits. So far though it appears he is keeping true to his word."**_ Dialga mentioned.

Arceus returned to view the thriving planet and it's inhabitants. _**"And the Chosen One? Has he been conceived?"**_ She inquired them.

Palkia nodded his head. _**"Yes Mother, he was born this morning."**_ Arceus stood from her throne and floated towards the pedestal where her renewed crystal ball was placed.

Her eyes illuminated into a flamboyant red. The images on the crystal ball were increasing in speed as it began to search for Ash Ketchum.

Within seconds, an image appeared from an overhead view of a hospital. Descending down the image passed through the outer wall and in to the interior of the hospital.

Arceus used her Aura to sense what room the baby boy was currently in. Quickly passing through each wing of the hospital Arceus knew exactly where he was.

Passing through one last hall, the crystal ball showed the image of two adult humans one of which held the baby in her arms. The woman had chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes.

The man standing next to her had ebony black hair and radiant sapphire blue eyes. He smiled with her then peered over her shoulders to look at the boy.

"Look at him Delia. He's stunning." The man said. Delia smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know Adam... He has your hair, and your nose." Delia said beaming at the boy.

"Well he does have good taste in looks. That's for sure." Adam said. Delia glared daggers at him causing him to jump back with his hands front of him apologizing comically.

Delia sighed then gasped as the boy started to stretch in her arms. "Adam! Come here!" She exclaimed. Adam instantly was back at her side holding her shoulders.

"WHAT!?" He asked her with surprise in his voice. Suddenly the baby boy let out a little yawn and slowly opened his eyes for the first time. Adam stared at how exquisite they looked.

A pair of eyes with the mixture of chocolate brown and sepia stared at the two of them. Delia jeered her head slowly towards Adam. "Well he does have good taste~" She said mocking him.

Adam collapsed to the ground and slowly pounding his fist against it. "It's not fair... He should have had blue eyes..." He said with a tone of utter defeat. Arceus and the other two deities smiled at the antics of the parents.

_**"You chose well for the parents of him."** _Dialga said looking at Arceus. _**"Come now. Do you really think I would give him terrible parents?"** **Look at me. I raised you two on my own for how many years?"**_ She said proudly.

Palkia crossing his arms and closing his eyes started nodding with Arceus. _**"Until you got into an argument with Giritina and forced him to live in a world all on his lonesome. Which due to hundreds of years of isolation just made him that much worse. AND only because we convinced you a few decades back you finally let him come back home."**_ Palkia stated mattter-of-factly.

Dialga's mouth was hung open at the sheer stupidity along with pure bravery that Palkia just let loose. Arceus turned slowly to face him with a huge anime styled vein on her brow.

_**"What was that?"**_ She asked with hidden animosity. Palkia opened his eyes while propping one arm up. _**"Oh! What I said was you aren't the prime example of good pare-"**_ Palkia suddenly doubled over in pain as Dialga kicked him in the side.

_**"He said nothing Mother! Just mentioned some things that should best be forgotten!"**_ Dialga declared at her. Arceus' temper subsided as she turned to look at him.

_**"That's what I thought."**_ She said. Palkia rose a little. _**"So on the topic of parenting let's talk about what happened to me! When you sent me to go-"**_ Palkia was face-first on the ground again with steam spewing off his body.

Dialga was panting from hitting him multiple times. _**"DO YOU NEVER LEARN!"**_ He shouted. Dialga turned over to Arceus while apologizing yet again for Palkia's idiotic tendencies.

Arceus floated over to Palkia and used her energy to heal him. Once the steam dissipated, Palkia rose to his feet and started popping his neck. _**"Sorry Mother. I was just having some fun."**_ He said guiltily.

She sighed and nuzzled the side of his face. _**"I know. It's just so much to deal with. Everything must be done to ensure that the Chosen one and the Champion can be strong enough in time."**_ She said.

Floating back over to the crystal ball she silently stared at the baby. Dialga looked at her than turned his attention to Palkia. Palkia scowled at him. _**"What are you looking at? Wanna fight?"**_ He said with a slight tone of anger.

_**"Sorry about putting you on the ground twice... You must be getting soft."**_ Dialga chuckled. Palkia cocked his head back at the sudden remark. _**"You're in very good fortune that Mother is here."**_ He said.

Arceus had an abundance of pure annoyance showing. (Basically -_- on her face) _**"Will you two leave if you're going to quarrel. I have much better things to do than play caretaker again."**_ She said coldly. Palkia dropped his hostility and turned away arms crossed. **_"Fine. I'll go take my leave."_** He said.

Dialga closed his eyes and turned his body the opposite direction of Palkia. _**"Good riddance, Pinky."**_ Dialga spat.

Without warning the room turned completely black. A dark red portal opened up revealing the final deity. _**"How good of you to join us."**_ Palkia said.

_**"Quiet. Just because we got along that one time doesn't make it permanent."**_ Giratina said emotionless. _**"Still. It is good to see you. Anything to report?"**_ Dialga asked.

_**"I don't answer to you. But no. Nothing you two haven't already pointed out to Mother."**_

_**"Get told."**_ Palkia said looking at Dialga softly chuckling. Dialga looked away from both of them and back towards Arceus._** "Can you banish that one again and ground the other one of his powers?"**_ Dialga asked Arceus.

_**"I'll think about it. But for now we need to begin the search for the Champion. My father has a book in the archives that I retrieved that speaks of what the Champion of Aura is."**_ Arceus announced.

_**"I thought a Champion of Aura has never been done."**_ Giratina asked. _**"You are correct. He indeed had the means to do so. However, the process at the time was just an experiment. He cherished the Aura Guardians and put an eternal blessing on their entire kind. Every one hundred years a child that is a direct descendant of the lineage of the Aura Guardians will be granted powers far beyond that of any normal Aura Guardian."** _Arceus explained.

Arceus summoned the book next to her. _**"The Tome of Aura. It's the only thing besides myself that my father wanted to protect above all else."** _She said.

The three deities watched as Arceus used her psychic abilities to turn the pages. "_**Thousands of years of recorded knowledge. The very life force every creature and being in existence has. This is the epitome of Aura itself. If Zoriel got his hands on this. Then it would have been over long ago."**_ She told them.

_**"Now then my sons. We must begin the search for the Champion."**_ Arceus said.

_***Fourteen Years Later***_

"TRAINERS BEGIN!" A voice projected from an intercom screamed. The first trainer threw a Pokeball in the air. A red beam shot out of it materializing into a purple bipedal creature with red eyes and a pair of perfect teeth. It seemed to be laughing profusely.

"Gengar is on the field! And it looks like it's ready for some mischief!" The announcer called out. The opposite trainer threw a Pokeball in front of him. Materializing from it was a large pink four legged creature. Kicking and pawing at the ground it let out a loud roar.

"Looks like Nidorino is on the field!" The announcer cried through his microphone. The trainer with the Nidorino pointed at the Gengar. Nidorino charged straight at the Gengar with a powerful **Tackle** attack.

"IT LOOKS LIKE NIDORINO IS TAKING THE INITIATIVE!" Cheers erupted from the fans across the entire stadium. Gengar wasn't amused. It took advantage of it's quick speed and easily dodged Nidorino's attack.

Not only that, Gengar countered by jumping on the Nidorino and slamming it into the ground. Gengar began to do it's signature cackling to mock the injured Nidorino. Rising to it's feet it shot a glare at Gengar.

Unitl it noticed Gengar have it's paws in front of it waving them in circles. "OH! Gengar is using Hypnosis! How will Nidorino fare against this special Psychic move?!" The announcer was losing his composure as he was the probably the most pumped.

Cheers erupted as Nidorino started wobbling and shaking back and forth to keep itself awake before finally collapsing. In a flash of bright red. The Nidorino turned into a beam and was sent back into it's trainer's Pokeball.

Grabbing another Pokeball he threw it into the ring. Materializing from it was a humongous, towering Pokemon. "IT'S ONIX! ONIX IS ON THE FIELD!" Exclaimed the announcer. The stadium erupted even more.

The Onix launched itself at Gengar knocking it into the air. With quick thinking the Gengar got control of it's body in midair and launched a powerful Shadow Ball at the Onix.

Onyx used it's tail to swipe the attack away dealing minimum damage to itself. Onix let out a mighty roar followed by using it's type move **Rock Tomb**!

"SIMPLY INCREDIBLE! THESE TRAINERS AREN'T GONNA LET UP! THIS FIGHT HAS BEEN TALKED ABOUT FOR DAYS! WHO'S GOING TO COME OUT ON TOP!? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" The announcer shouted continuously.

The two Pokemon stared each other down as suddenly the image began to flicker and become a little static. Zooming out of the battle it was clear it was being broadcasted on television.

A hand cuts off view of the television, wearing green fingerless gloves and using his opposite hand to ensure the glove is a tight fit. Wearing a pair of blue jeans, white and blue sneakers, a black t-shirt, a jacket with the collar and sleeves white followed by the front and back of it blue, along with his attire he wore his signature Pokemon League Expo hat.

"Look out world. Tomorrow is the day. That I become a Pokemon trainer and by doing so I can take my first steps to become a Pokemon Master! I swear it! On this day that I Ash Ketchum will do my very best to become the best and eventually be the greatest trainer of all time!" He exclamied grabbing his Voltorb alarm clock, turning his hat back and striking a pose. "POKEMON MASTER! That is what I'll be!" Ash then threw the Voltorb alarm clock on accident due to his excitement.

Opening the door Ash cringed at who it was going to hit. Looking towards the open doorway Ash saw a familiar face. "What the hell are you doing still up? Mom said it's time for you to go to bed." Ash sighed. "But Reeeeeeedddddddd... How can I sleep when I get to finally start my dream tomorrow!?" Ash complained.

Red stared him down with his dark crimson eyes. "Than at least watch something beneficial about the Pokemon you get to pick tomorrow." Red says as he walks over to Ash's t.v. and changes the channel from the Pokemon League to a channel where Professor Oak is standing with three posters of Pokemon behind him.

"Go to bed when this is over, or I'll make you go to bed." Red says as he shuts door behind him. Ash stood there watching the program overflowing with excitement.

"Good Evening Pallet. My name is Professor Oak and behind me are the three starting Pokemon trainees can choose from." Professor Oak points to them from right to left.

"The first Pokemon I will talk about is Bulbasaur. As you can see Bulbasaur is a small, quadrupled legged Pokemon. Incredibly loyal even after long term of absence from it's trainer. Bulbasaur is a Grass type Pokemon. A good choice for any Pokemon trainer beginning their journey." Professor points to the next Pokemon.

"The second Pokemon is Charmander. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokemon known for it's Fire type and powerful attacks. The flame on it's tail is also intriguing as it indicates a Charmander's health. A choice that is a great one for any trainer starting out to choose." Professor Oak points to the last Pokemon on his left.

"The final Pokemon is Squirtle. As you can see Squirtle resembles that of a light blue turtle. The end of it's tail has an inward curl to it. It's body is encased by a shell that it uses to protect itself. Squirtle is of the Water type and is very useful against multiple types of Pokemon. Again, a wonderful choice for any trainer just starting out." Professor Oak finishes up with some more facts about Pokemon.

Once the show was over Ash was absolutely adrenalized. Literally bouncing off the walls. It gave him more excitement than anything ever did in his entire life.

Annoyed at her son's antics she swung the door open. "ASH! What are you doing an hour past your bedtime!?" She said with a very serious tone. Ash jumped and was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aww mom... I can't sleep at all... I'm way too excited!" Ash said. Delia wasn't having any of that. "That's no excuse young man. You need your eight hours of sleep every single day. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now get to bed before I let Red tie you to your bed again." She said as Red appeared behind her with rope.

Ash gulped. "O-Okay! I get it!" Ash said changing into his pajamas as Delia sighed. "I just worry about you Ash. You need to be more responsible son. Especially when you get your first Pokemon." Delia said as she kissed Ash on his forehead.

"Now get some shuteye. Come on Red." Delia said as she left the room with him. (Yes. Red is Ash's older brother. Well adopted but still he loves Ash and Delia like Family.) Red looked back and Ash and gave him a thumbs up. "Choose wisely." And with that he shut the door as Ash turned off his light and layed in bed.

_***Elsewhere near a more extravagant home in Pallet Town***_

A young boy was running late at night listening to music on his MP3. (Queen Another One Bites the Dust) Running right next to him was an older gentleman. Easily jogging next to the boy with calm breaths.

"So Alfred. It's been three years since we started my physical training." The boy said. Alfred looks at him but doesn't respond. "Do you think- Do you think I'l finally beat you in the final stretch?" He asks in between breaths. Alfred smirks and continues along side him. "To be completely honest with you young master. No." He said.

The boy saw the house within his sights and took off as fast as he could. Alfred was slightly impressed by the boy's speed but not by much. Sprinting after him with greater stride they were neck and neck.

The boy's eyes widened as Alfred looked at him with a smirk and ran off as fast as he could with a smoke figure in his place. The boy was speechless at what just ensued.

Still continuing though he didn't falter and reached the inside of the close just enough before they closed to dive through. "Excellent job young master. You were only five seconds behind me this time." Alfred said with enthusiasm.

Taking off his hoodie, the boy muttered under his breath. "Yeah... ONLY five seconds." Hearing the front door open two elderly people walked outside. "Matthew! How was the race with Alfred this time?" One of them asked.

"It was fine Grandpa. I was only five seconds behind this time. I need to be faster and stronger." He said analyzing himself. "Nonsense. You're only fifteen young master. Don't fret. We did our best in the last three years and your in top physical and mental strength!" Alfred said.

"Yes dearie! Alfie is right! Now it's time for you to head to bed. Your Pokemon journey begins tomorrow."

"I know Grandma. Thanks for taking the last three years of your time to train me in the art of Pokemon Battling. I owe it to you!" Matthew said hugging his Grandma.

She wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing. Alfred and Matthew's grandfather just sighed. "Is he ready Alfred? Be honest with me." "Of course he is James. I wouldn't have agreed to train him If he even showed a fraction of giving up." Alfred said.

James looked at Matthew as he parted away from Katherine and went inside to get some sleep. Katherine looked at him and walked over with tears in her eyes. "Katie... He'll be fine. He's strong now. We gave him what he always wanted." James said putting his arms around her trying to soothe her.

Alfred stood there as James comforted Katherine. Looking at the full moon and starting to drift off into his mind. "Well. Let's get some rest as well. We'll need to be fully awake to make sure Matthew is ready to go and to see him off." Alfred said.

James and Katherine agreed and headed inside first. Alfred watched the door close behind them. Walking over to the front steps of the main entrance he sat down and continued to stare off into the night sky recollecting memories fond and tragic about the boy.

_***Flashback* (Will give some insight about Matthew)***_

The sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the household of the Kentworth estate. Alfred was out tending to the gardens with Matthew when Katherine and James stepped out moments later. Matthew was five years old. Alfred in his early twenties.

Not noticing them at first Alfred smiled as he saw the silly antics of Matthew and a Butterfree having fun together. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned suddenly to see that it was James and Katherine behind.

Letting his guard down he observed that the both of had puffy eyes and tears falling down their faces. He was sweating bullets from tending the garden on this hot summer day.

Looking to see if Matthew was okay he got his attention with a wave. "Matthew! I'm going to head inside with your grandparents really quick. Do not move from that spot." Alfred pointed at the Butterfree. "You make sure he is safe until I get back." Alfred said as the Butterfree did a little salute.

(That Butterfree belongs to James in case if anyone wondered if it was wild or not) Following James and Katherine inside Alfred put his gardening gloves on the table in the kitchen. "What is it? What happened?" Alfred asked the two of them.

Katherine walked to the side clutching herself. While James wiped the tears from his eyes. "David and Alexis... They were killed while investigating the site of a ancient Pokemon Ruin. Something triggered inside and they haven't been seen in a month. The Ruin collapsed today... So they're presumed dead..." James finished.

Alfred was flabbergasted. David was like a brother to him and Alexis was the most wonderful person he'd ever met. Standing up shakily he went outside to go check on Matthew.

Seeing how Butterfree and him were enjoying the beautiful day. Seeing how happy Matthew was. The boy noticed eyes were on him and looked to see Alfred staring directly at him.

He waved and shone a bright smile. Alfred couldn't take it anymore and walked over to him. Seeing his expression on his face Matthew was scared that he was in trouble and was going to get a stern talking to.

Falling to his knees Alfred stared at the boy on his level. "Matthew... I have something to tell you... Forgive me..." He said. Confused Matthew stayed silent. "Your parents... Your parents... They... Won't be seeing you anymore..." Alfred said.

Still silent Matthew stared into Alfred's eyes and noticed something. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't depression. Something different. It looked like emptiness.

"They're...gone... aren't they?" Matthew said. Alfred stared at Matthew. 'He knows?' "I felt it awhile ago." Matthew continued. "Like a part of me just left. I don't know how to explain it. That was why I locked myself in my room for a week." Matthew said.

Alfred was speechless. 'Aura link? Impossible... To have that? He is only just a child!' He thought while Matthew stared at him. Suddenly Matthew grasped his chest and began to feel dizzy. Alfred got him as Matthew slipped in and out of consciousness.

_***A few hours later***_

Matthew woke up to woman with beautiful white hair holding his face. His eyes were fixed on her the entire time as he heard her voice. "You... have a pretty... voice.." He said. The woman had a slight blush on her face and smiled showing the brightest smile he ever saw.

As she pulled away he was in a pure white room with her and only her. Looking around he felt his entire body pulsing and it was the most painful experience he had ever felt.

Not even able to form words or scream his mouth hung open as tears streamed down the sides of his face. The woman saw the pain he was receiving and kissed him on his forehead.

The pain instantly went away. She then wiped away the tears on the sides of his face. "Relax. The more you fight it the more pain you will feel." The woman said. Matthew was starting to get more focus as his consciousness was fully returning.

The woman had beautiful golden eyes, her hair was as white as pure diamond, her attire was something else entirely. She wore a golden and white robe adorned with hundreds of gems. Matthew's grandfather James is a world renowned fashion designer. After spending a lot of time with him he learned plenty of things.

"Those gems... All of them are real aren't they?" Matthew asked his voice barely above a whisper. The woman looked down at her attire and smiled. "Yes. I can't stand fake things. I guess it's just the way I was raised." She said giggling.

"Ah. You're awake young master." Matthew looked past the woman as he saw a blue humanoid Pokemon. "Alfred? You're a Pokemon?" He asked.

Alfred nodded. "A PokeMorph. A Lucario to be precise. It was my job to protect you until you were ready to use your Aura. Yet you have been tapping more and more into it. And it's unstable. If I didn't bring you here. You would've died in my arms." Alfred said.

Matthew tried to sit up but was pushed gently back down by the woman. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It will hurt worse than late time, stay still a little bit longer." She said. Matthew complied. "Excuse me... Miss... What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" He politely asked.

She giggled at his sweetness. "My name is Arceus and you Matthew... are my Champion." Arceus said.

**So Sorry everyone! I was super busy for the last week. I didn't have anytime to submit anything. I was going to New Year's Eve but got plastered beforehand. Anyway to make amends, I'm going to be releasing the next chapter earlier and I'm going to hit 10,000 words just for all of you! :D Comment, Review or just say whatever is on your mind if your not a moderate and I'll message you back anytime! :D SAYONARA! **


	5. CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON!

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

Matthew stared at Arceus. "Champion... What?" He asked. Arceus rose from her seat and walked over to him.. "Yes. You, Matthew are my precious Champion. I need you." She said.

Alfred was in awe, the little boy he took care of for years was the long awaited Champion he only heard of recently. "Is this true Lady Arceus?" Alfred inquired.

Turning her gaze to face him, she nodded. Looking back towards Matthew as she started to caress his head. "Yes. He is. And I am entrusting you to keep watch over him until he is at the age where you can begin to physically train him. Is that too much to ask?" Arceus said.

Alfred stood in perfect posture. "Of course not my Lady. No harm will come over him, I promise." Alfred said placing his paw on his chest.

"Very good. For now I will take my leave. When the seal is done make sure he gets his rest." Arceus told him. Alfred glanced at Matthew. "Yes. I'll make sure my Lady." He said.

Matthew attempted to get up one more time but again was halted. "Stay here my precious. You will feel pain in right about... now." Arceus said. Matthew suddenly felt the tremendous pain from earlier but it was increased ten-fold.

Losing his consciousness once again he slowly faded back into sleep. Arceus smiled at him before gently lowering herself to kiss his forehead. "Sleep well." She said softly.

Alfred bowed his head as she walked by him. "Please make sure he is safe. Remember WE need him at his absolute best in ten years from now." Arceus said.

Watching her disappear in a bright light, Alfred was quietly pondering to himself. "I still can't believe it... that you would be the fabled Champion." He sighed taking a seat next to Matthew.

The room's color faded as everything disappeared in a bright white light.

_***Back to the Present* **_

Alfred came out of his thoughts, and back to reality. Standing to his feet he stretched and popped some bones. "Ugh... Alright time for sleep I guess." He muttered to himself as he went inside.

Going into the kitchen to grab some water, Alfred changed back into his Lucario form. Using his Aura sight to scan the interior he noticed that Matthew was still awake while his parents were soundly asleep.

Grabbing another water bottle he made his way upstairs. Walking past the multiple rooms on the second floor he made his way to Matthew's room. Matthew was reading one of the many books he received from his Grandma about Pokemon.

Hearing a knock, he put the book on his chest. (He's laying in his bed) "Oh? Alfred?" He asked. "You're still awake I see... Is something wrong young master?" Alfred questioned as he tossed him a water bottle.

"Nothing's wrong! Just excited about tomorrow. Although I am a little bit down about leaving... But don't worry!" Matthew reassured him. Opening up the water and gulping it quickly, after which he put the bottle on his nightstand before continuing his reading.

"Well... Be sure to go to bed soon. You don't want to be tired tomorrow when you go." Alfred said. Matthew looked at him and saw his Aura change color. From it's regular flashy Cyan-Blue to a darker Midnight Blue.

Uncertain at what happened Matthew lowered the book to get a better view. 'It is... Why is his Aura a darker color all of a sudden?' He thought. Seeing the boy peering at him, Alfred started to study himself.

"What? Is there something on me?" He asked. Matthew comically stared at him causing Alfred to sweat a little. "Why do you keep-" "Why is your Aura a different color?." Matthew interrupted.

Taken aback by that sudden remark, Alfred put his hand in front of Matthew. The appendages on his head began to hum and vibrate. He was silent as Alfred was completely calm and composed.

Slowly opening up his eyes, they had changed to a bright blue-ish color. As if flames were in them, the color of them wavered back and forth until they suddenly faded back into his dominate red eyes.

"I can't believe it... Let's head out to the balcony." Alfred said dragging Matthew off the bed. He opened the door to the balcony outside as Matthew walked past.

Closing the door he turned his attention towards him. "Alright. I want you to concentrate and look at your Grandmother's garden." Alfred requested. "Eh?' Matthew looked at the garden then back at Alfred.

"But I don't see any Aura emanating of the garden. With you it was literally coming off of you without using Aura sight." Matthew explained. Perplexed by what he heard Alfred started pacing back and forth trying to form a conclusion.

After a few minutes, Alfred stopped pacing and faced Matthew. He gradually opened his mouth but shut it and went back to pacing again. Matthew face planted on the ground. Getting to his feet he just sat down looking at the view of the mountains.

"Alright! I have something." Alfred said. Matthew was asleep against the rail. Having a slight vein appear at his head he hit the boy atop the head with a little steam coming from the spot. "OW! I'm up!" Matthew shouted.

"This is serious! Now pay attention. What you told me earlier, of you saying that something that may resemble Aura. And that it changed color. However you weren't using Aura Sight... So it couldn't be my Aura... Which means..." Alfred put a paw under his chin and crossed his opposite arm under it.

"Did you feel anything?" Alfred asked looking at Matthew. Scratching the side of his head, he began contemplating. "Ummm... It felt like you were sad. Depressed almost." Matthew said.

"Interesting. I didn't even tell you what I was feeling emotionally nor did you even ask if something was wrong." Alfred added while Matthew yawned. "So what does this have to do with me again." Alfred had a vein appear on his head again.

Matthew was still in the chair he slept in but with steam coming of his body and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Tch... That'll teach you to think this is boring. Now to reiterate. I think you have an ability to read emotions. When did you start noticing this?"

Matthew stood to his feet after regaining his consciousness. "A few weeks ago. Ash, Leaf and I assisted Professor Oak in finding some potential Pokemon for study. It was just for fun though. We got to experience one of his assistants catching a Pokemon. Things were fine until Gary showed up. Him and Ash got into another one of their tedious fights and that's when I noticed something." Matthew explained.

Alfred, intrigued by what he was hearing, took a seat on the railing. "What happened next?" He asked. "Ash had a certain... There was something that I saw flowing off of him. Exactly like what I told you but it was a crimson red. It felt really aggressive. Once Gary was done taunting Ash it disappeared and he was as happy as before." Matthew finished explaining.

"Hmm... Did you notice anything coming from Gary or Leaf as well?" Alfred asked. "I noticed a little bit coming from Leaf. It was a brighter shade than Ash's but still there. While Gary's was dark green..." Matthew said.

"So it's only negative emotions you can see, what about positive emotions? What about anyone at school? Can you see anything from them?" Alfred said crossing his arms. "Well to be exact... kind of but it's only brief. I only really see Ash's, Leaf's and Gary's. Only earlier was the first time I saw yours." Matthew said.

"Interesting... We'll have to look into this later. For now it's about thirty minutes past your bedtime. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight young master." Alfred said as he jumped off the railing.

"Eager as always to figure out something you don't understand, huh Alfred?" Matthew muttered. Getting up from the chair he headed towards his room before taking one last look at his surroundings.

Smiling he turned around and opened the door to go back inside his room for some sleep.

_***The Next Day* **_

Outside the weather was spectacular. The grass and the leaves of various trees were a vibrant green. The sun was at it's midpoint slowing rising ever gently on the horizon, flocks of Pidgeys, Spearows and other Pokemon flew threw the morning sky.

Matthew woke up groggily from his sleep, yawning he set his feet on the cold wooden floor with light tears in his eyes. (When you yawn or stretch really bad and your eyes get watery? That feeling. :P)

Popping his neck and back, he sighed up and lifted himself from the wonderful feeling of his bed. Walking over to his windows, he began opening each curtain revealing the wonderful sunlight.

"It seems you're awake. AND with good timing." A familiar voice was heard behind Matthew. He slowly turned around. Sitting in one of his computer chairs was a blue and black figure with one leg on top of the other, sipping tea casually. "Alfred... What's up?" Matthew said yawning.

"Nothing young master. Just that I finally know what happened last night." Alfred proudly said with a smirk. "Okay. Tell me while I grab new clothes and head to the bathroom." Matthew requested as he went into his walk-in closet and picked out some clothes.

"Well young master... You said you only just noticed my emotions yesterday. Whereas you noticed Ash's, Leaf's and the Oak boy's for some time now." Alfred said following Matthew out of the closet to the bathroom.

"Yes. I did say that." Matthew clarified as he approached the bathroom and went inside. Standing outside the door Alfred took a leaning position against the wall.

_**'Which means that you have some uncanny ability to see the emotions of someone. I wonder why?' **_Alfred's voice echoed in Matthew's head as he undressed and turned out the shower.

**_'I'm not sure! It's probably because I bonded with those three and you?'_** Matthew said back telepathically before yelling as the water was too hot. Chuckling at what he heard. Alfred crossed his arms. 'Perhaps... That might be it. An Aura Link? But to the extent of not also knowing where someone is and if they are in danger or not... But also to perceive and see the emotions they radiate from themselves...'

Matthew started to wash himself. "I guess it's just some thing that's out of my control!" Matthew called out. Alfred sighed at the boy's carelessness. "Alright. Suit yourself. Breakfast will be done shortly so hurry up! We have no time to waste!" Alfred leaning off the wall back to his feet.

Looking back at the door he heard Matthew scream. 'He forgot about the cuts he received last night from falling back and landing in thorn bushes when we had our 30 second break.' Alfred chuckled to himself as he left the room and headed downstairs.

After a few minutes Matthew shut off the water. Stepping out the shower as he grabbed a towel he looked at himself in the mirror. "Ow ow ow ow ow... Son of a bitch... Can't believe I forgot about that..." He said with anime tears replacing his eyes as he examined his back.

Glancing at the clock in the bathroom, he started to dry himself. 'Awesome! It's only 7:15! I don't have to be at the lab until 8. I got some spare time!' He thought.

After drying his hair he began to carefully look at himself. Seeing if after the years of training he endured if there was any big changes. He stood at full height at 6 foot even. (Basically six feet exact.)

His hair was a mixture of many shades of brown. It is usually styled to a wavy look. Next was his eye color, the peculiar amber eyes he has were piercing almost as if he eyes were like knifes.

Touching his face he looked closely at his complexion. Fair, but boyish. He never really thought of himself as attracted but has been told wrong by many people. Girls fawning over for him and guys jokingly calling him "Pretty Boy" always bothered him at school.

Sighing to forget those memories he raised him arms in a flexing like manner. He was proud. His abs were very toned while his chest was chiseled. Back muscles clearly visible through most of his shirts and his arms filling in the sleeves like he had always wanted.

Smiling wide his teeth were bright white. That was his biggest deal when he was younger. HE always, always had to take care of his teeth. He looked at his face again, more closely however, above his right eye.

A devastating scar he received from Alfred on accident when he was younger was there. After the surgery he went through at a hospital in Celadon City the scar was minuscule. Yet a bit of it remained forming a thin crescent slightly ab above his right eyebrow.

He laughed at the memory of him crying, while Alfred was terrified at what his Grandmother would have done if she he had witnessed it.. He smiled as he remembered how cool Ash thought it was. Leaf and most of the girls tried to baby him about it and some of the guys including Gary were actually intimidated but it was much bigger years ago.

He gently touched it as it made the skin there a little uneven. "Oh well. To be honest it does look pretty cool." He said optimistically.

Putting on a pair of black and blue plaid shorts and a white striped shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled to his elbows with the top button off. He put his ankle socks on and threw on his white and black sneakers. Happy with the look he ran out of his bedroom closing the door and booked it down the hallway.

Sprinting he soon slowed down as he neared the railing to one of staircases leading downstairs. Taking of his shoes he jumped on the railing and sped down it laughing. "WOO!" He shouted.

Alfred who was eating a bowl of yogurt, and oats with fruit mixed it sauntered out of the kitchen to head back upstairs... only to see a panicking Matthew as he leaped over him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Alfred screamed at him.

In midair Matthew tucked his stomach in and put his shoes back on before landing his front flip. Whipping around he smirked at Alfred and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry! The years of trainin-" Matthew was hit in the face by Alfred throwing his metal spoon at him.

"Yeah. THAT'S SOME EXCUSE!" Alfred shouted. (Oh and another thing, Alfred is speaking English like how Meowth does in the anime. Just to clarify. He's been in his Lucario form since last night.)

Matthew sitting up noticed there was a big red bruise on his head comically. "THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Matthew yelled at him. "Well you shouldn't be doing that in the house. You almost broke that vase over there." Alfred said pointing at the vase directly behind Matthew.

"That thing was at least three feet away before you threw your damn spoon at me!" Matthew said picking up the spoon and tossing it Alfred with superb accuracy like a dart.

Catching the spoon, his ears twitched as he reverted back into his human form. Slightly confused, Matthew also sensed that the mailman was right at their doorstep. Before he even rung the doorbell, he swung it open quickly. "Yes? Is there any mail for me?" He asked.

The mailman was startled by Matthew's timing. "Um... N-No sir.. For a Mr. Kentworth and Mrs. Kentworth. And for a... Alfred V. Ramsay?" He replied. Looking back at Alfred with a mocking expression Matthew snickered. "Really... Ramsay? I mean that's a cool name and all... But RAMSAY?" Alfred's eyes twitched as he took the mail from the mailman and quietly closed the door.

"Never again, Will you answer that door." He said walking away. Matthew stifled a laugh and followed. "But no seriously. When do YOU ever get mail. You never get mail!" Matthew exclaimed.

Ignoring him Alfred pulled out a letter opener from one of the inside pockets of his vest. Looking at the letter it had a strange insignia for the wax stamp sealing the letter. "Wax stamping? People still do that?" Matthew asked clearly confused as to why someone would even send a letter like that at all.

Opening the letter and taking out what was inside, he handed the opened envelope for Matthew to toss away. Putting the letter opener but in his vest pocket (It's like a little blade with a little sheath) he unfolded the letter and started reading.

Matthew coming back from tossing the paper saw Alfred standing there with the letter at his side. "Alfred? Is everything alright?" He inquired worried about what he read. Sighing and glanced at Matthew he smiled and waved him off. "It was nothing! Just... Some things I need to do while you're gone on your journey." He said walking off.

"You should get breakfast. It's almost 7:30 young master. We need to depart soon so you can get to Oak's.." Matthew looked at him not buying what he said. "Yeah.. I'll have breakfast." He said sighing and walking towards the kitchen.

Heading into the kitchen he started the oven, and pulled out some eggs from the fridge. He grabbed a bowl and pan. After breaking the eggs he put a tablespoon of butter in the pan so it could heat. He added a 1/8 teaspoon of salt and a dash of pepper to the eggs, followed by two tablespoons of water. He started beating (whisking) them while thinking what Alfred read from that letter.

After beating the mixture he poured it into the skillet to cook. Grabbing a rubber spatula he started flipping the omelet back and forth. When the top side of the omelet was done he quickly diced some smoked sausage, folded the omelet, grabbed a plate and dug in.

Looking at his watch it was only 7:35. He went back upstairs to his bedroom to grab his phone. Alfred was standing by the main entrance quietly with his eyes closed. "Alright let's go." Matthew said. Alfred opened his eyes and looked at him.

"...Let's GO." Matthew reiterated while holding his palm up to his face annoyed. "Oh. Right." Alfred said as Matthew opened the door and headed outside to the car. (Note: He lives about a 10 minute car ride from Professor Oak's lab.)

"Arceus man. What's with you?" Matthew questioned as Alfred closed the door. "Nothing... Just nothing. Come on. You have no time to waste." Alfred said walking past him while pulling out the car keys.

Thinking quickly Matthew got an idea. Walking up to the luxury car, (Let's say it's a Bentley) he stared at Alfred holding the door open for him. "You know... I bet Grandma and Grandpa will REALLY appreciate if I told them about that letter you got." Matthew sneered.

Alfred froze. His eyes a little widened. "You wouldn-" "Oh I would. Now tell me what I want to know." Matthew sternly said. Alfred didn't budge. "Young. Master. I don't think you want to play this game." Alfred said with an intimidating look.

"YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE BEFORE GIVING YOUR GRANDPARENTS A FAREWELL!" Katherine and James said by one outside of the main entrance. Alfred stared at them then glanced at Matthew smirking.

"Oh I'll play this little game." he murmured. "Hey Grandma! Grandpa! Alfred has something he wants to tell you!" Matthew shouted as they neared the car.

"You did not-" "So what did you have to tell us Alfred?" James asked, Matthew glanced at Alfred while he sweat dropped. "Uh. Nothing... Just that I hope Matthew chooses well and has an excellent time on his journey!" Alfred said bowing his head. 'Please believe that. Please believe that.' He kept thinking over and over again.

Katherine smiled. 'Of course he will! I trained him well! Besides he will choose the one that he wants to bond with. Won't you Matty?" (His nickname) "Yep!" He said as she was giving him a bone crushing hug. 'So... Strong...' He thought before passing out and having his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

James noticed the sweat on Alfred's brow. But decided to ignore it for now. "Alright then. You two take care. Alfred, we'll see you after Matthew gets his Pokemon. So until then. Have a good time." James said pulling Katherine off of the boy.

Finally letting go she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Be safe. If ANYTHING happens that you can't handle or if you feel like you need a break you come right back home capiche?" She said pointing at him. "Ye-Yeah. Of course Grandma!" Matthew said sheepishly

Matthew gave James a hug before sitting in the backseat of the car. Alfred closed it and bowed at them before settling himself in the drivers seat. Starting the car he pushed a button on the dashboard that caused the gates to slowly swing open.

As they drove off towards Pallet Town, Matthew gave one last look back as his Grandparents were waving. "Alright. Spill. What was on the letter." Matthew demanded.

Sighing Alfred looked at him threw the rear-view mirror. "...It was about somethings I did in the past." Alfred said. Almost instantly Matthew's stern expression turned into worry. "What? Why? Are you in trouble?" He asked.

Laughing to himself Alfred felt a little more at ease by the boy's caring nature. "No no. Nothing like that Young Master. It's just... I have some VERY powerful friends. Both Human and Pokemon alike. I have to leave tomorrow morning to head back somewhere. In the meantime I will get your grandparents the best bodyguards in the world." He reassured.

Matthew sat quietly taking all of this in. "Sooooo... You're leaving... Forever?" Matthew said. Alfred stared at him through the rear-view shocked by how pitiful Matthew looked. "NO! Just for few months. Who knows. I might see you throughout the regions! Training your Pokemon and winning multiple tournaments and championships!" Alfred said.

Matthew smiled and went back to being excited about getting his first Pokemon. "Say... What was your old life like?" Matthew asked. "I was an Aura Guardian Matthew. One of the best in the world. A few friends and I were apart of the most elite group ever created. The Paladins of Aura. That is until you came along... Champion." Alfred teased

Matthew shivered. Remembering how Arceus kissed him twice on the forehead. "Yeah... Please don't bring that up." Matthew stammered. "Sorry. Bad habits." Alfred said.

Matthew was looking outside as he noticed houses and fields passing by. "Oh!" He said excited that he was finally in Pallet Town. "Why are you so excited? You were hear last month!" Alfred jeered at him.

"HEY! Trying to convince Grandma was much harder than expected to go to school here! She had a heart attack with what happened to that Serena girl a couple of years back!" Matthew stated.

Unamused Alfred just shook his head. "You know she just had a scrape on her knee right?" "Try telling that to Grandma. She always exaggerates things." Matthew said puffing out his cheeks comically.

"Yes I know. Oh look. We're here!" Alfred exclaimed as they stopped right outside of the building. "Let's go inside!" Matthew said as he ran up the steps. Enjoying the boy's enthusiasm Alfred locked the car and gave chase.

Matthew stopped right at the top of the stairs. Slowing down Alfred looked a little concerned. "Something wrong young master?" He asked as he walked to the top of the stairs to see a boy with a red and white cap on with a green looking L on the front of it curved at a very strange angle.

"Well then. Didn't expect this so soon." Matthew said. The boy with the cap was looking at his watch until he heard a voice a a couple of yards away. "Look at this guy!" The boy exclaimed.

"Ash! How's it been!?" Matthew said taking off, literally covering the distance in about 3 seconds. Ash blinked at how Matthew was right in front of him already. Laughing soon after Ash shook Matthew's hand. "I've been great! Completely ecstatic at finally getting my own Pokemon! I hope I make the right choice!" Ash said with pure excitement.

"Me too! I've been training the past three years for this day! Hoping that I would get my own Pokemon! Ash... We have to battle first thing!" Matthew said. Believe it or not Ash and Matthew got even more pumped up.

Alfred chuckled to himself at their excitement. 'I'm surprised at how close they are.' He thought. Matthew looked back and waved at Alfred. "Don't be a stranger! Come say hi!' Matthew shouted.

Alfred sighed but walked over. Matthew turned his attention back on Ash. "I want you to meet my good friend! Ash this is Alfred! Alfred! Ash!" Matthew exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you sir." Ash said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Alfred shook Ash's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well. I trust you and the young master are both prepared for this? You know there really is no going back once you go out there. I mean that is... If you can survive." Alfred said jokingly his laugh dark and foreboding.

"He's nice..." Ash said awkwardly as he slowly backed up awkwardly. "You don't have to scare him." Matthew said. Alfred looked at him offended."I am not scaring him. It's the truth just stretched a little! You two need to stop thinking this is the yellow brick road for Arceus' sake!" Alfred shouted.

Matthew was about to retort until Alfred turned his head slightly. "It appears we have a guest." Alfred said. Matthew and Ash looked behind him to see Gary Oak walking towards them.

Ash's happy expression went a little sour. Matthew held the back of his left hand close to his mouth. "Remember when we had to help him from that tree?" He whispered. Ash laughed a little and agreed. Gary heard the laughing and noticed a group of three people with two of them laughing loudly.

Confused, he stomped on over to the two of them. "What are you two losers laughing about?" He said. "Nothing much. Just talking about how when you were really high up in that tree seven years ago and you couldn't get down!" Matthew exclaimed. Ash doubled over laughing at how much this was pissing Gary off. Gary's face was completely red, ashamed they had to help him with the height problem he had.

"Oh yeah!? You know I got over that! Let's talk about the time when you got lost in the forest!" Gary spat. Matthew and Ash stopped laughing and smiling altogether. Matthew scratched the back of his head.

"Okay. I got lost, met a lot of cool Pokemon and unlike your punkass, I didn't cry about it. I would've been fine for a few days!" Matthew said to Gary right in his face. (Literally about a few centimeters away)

Gary sighed. Pushing Matthew's face away. "Relax. I was just kidding. It's good to see you again Matthew." Gary said crossing his arms and facing a different direction. Matthew scoffed. Clearly not convinced with that attitude. 'What a stuck up brat.' Matthew thought to himself.

Alfred looked at Matthew and was glad that violence didn't ensue immediately. "Young master. I'm off now. Take care." Alfred said as he started walking off. Matthew ran to catch up. Alfred hearing the footsteps turned around to see Matthew right there behind him. "You be careful now. You hear! If I find out anything happened I'm gonna have Grandma-"

Alfred put his hand on Matthew's head. "Nothing bad will happen. I want you to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine Matthew. You go and have a good time. By the time I see you again, I at least want you to have a strong a team of Pokemon. Deal?" Alfred said making his hand into a fist on holding it out. Matthew nodded and fist bumped it. "DEAL!" He shouted.

Alfred ruffled Matthew's hair on his head and walked off. "Well then... I'll see you later. Farewell!" He yelled. Matthew stood there watching him leave and walk down the stairs knowing that he wasn't going to see the closet thing he had for a father (His parents were always gone excavating that's why he never saw them.) for a long time.

Matthew felt something on his head. Taking it off it appeared to be a tiny blue cube with a black strand. 'A necklace?' He thought. Looking closely at the cube there was blue button on the top of it. In fine writing it said. "Only push if alone."

Halfway down the stairs, Alfred looked back seeing the boy smiling at him. He stiffened his upper lip and walked down to the car. After unlocking it he put it in reverse and got it situated to take his leave. Looking back through the rear-view mirror he saw Matthew watching him drive off from the railing.

"I'll see you soon..." Alfred said as for the first time in ten years, he let a tear escape.

Matthew gazed until the car was completely out of sight. Ash approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see him later. I know how you feel man." Ash said. Matthew smiled and nodded his head.

Ash glanced back to see Gary talking to someone. He poked Matthew in the side. "Hm? What is it?" He mumbled. Checking at what Ash was staring at made him smile. "Look who it is. I wonder how's she's been?" Matthew said while Ash grinned.

"Come on. Let's go so say hi! We haven't seen her for a few weeks. She'll be very stoked to see you." Ash sneered. Matthew sighed and started walking with Ash to go greet the person Gary was conversing with.

Gary noticed that they were coming back over. "Hey Leaf... There's someone here." Gary said pointing at Matthew. "Oh!" She said as she turned her head slowly to see Ash and Matthew walking over.

"OH!" She shouted running to meet them surprising Gary a little. "Hey Leaf!" Ash yelled as she ran towards them. Matthew grabbed Ash and threw him into the bone crushing hug Leaf gave. "I missed you! How have you been?" She asked.

Ash glared at Matthew as he couldn't get a single ounce of breath from the hug. "I hate you... So much... So much..." Ash whispered at him. Leaf stopped as she recognized the voice of the person she was hugging.

"Ash? It's could to see you! But where's...?" She asked looking around after letting go of Ash as plopped to the ground holding is sides. 'So strong!' He thought. Leaf saw that a Matthew was tiptoeing away. "HEY! Come back here!" She screamed.

Matthew froze in place as she neared him. "Well hi to you too Leaf... " Matthew said as Leaf got closer and closer. Analyzing her, he saw that she was as cute as he remembered.

She wore a red and white shirt with a red skirt. Her shoes were white and red with black socks. On her right wrist was one of the brand new Pokewatchs straight from Sinnoh. On her left wrist was a white and red bracelet.

The beautifully taken care of long hair she has, was a light brown constantly complimenting her emerald green eyes. Finally was her hat, it was white with a red stripe completely around it with a half circle on it, she was also caring her red bag strapped between her C cup sized breasts.

Matthew started sweating as she was glaring at him, the expression she was making was not easing his conscious anyway. She gently placed her hands on his his collar and shaked him back and forth. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY! I WAS JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU A HUG!" She shouted in his face. Gary chuckled at what he saw.

"I'm.. so-sorry! Bu-but your hugs a-are really-" Matthew grimaced while still being shook. "They're what!?" She shouted. "I'm SORRY!" He said as she threw him on the ground and sat on him. He shut his eyes and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! Please be believe me!" he shouted But he got no response. Feeling something soft in his hands he slowly opened his eyes.

Leaf's face was astonishingly red, her expression priceless. Matthew looked at her face and looked at where his hands were. "Smooth." Gary said as Ash was in fear for his safety. Matthew looked at them as he removed his hands from her bosom and placed them on her sides picking her off of him. (She's also 15 as well as Gary)

Standing up and wiping the dirt of him. Matthew looked at the two of them confused as Leaf stood there holding her arms against her chest, face still red. "Is she gonna be okay?" He inquired. Ash shrugged his shoulders. Looking back at her Matthew placed his arms around her gently. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that. Well to be fair I thought you were gonna whale on me, plus you threw me on the ground... But again I'm terribly sorry." He said.

Gary looked at the both of them 'Well then.' He thought. Leaf snapped out of her trance and noticed Matthew's arms around him.. "It's okay... Accidents happen..." Se said. Matthew let go of her and smiled, pleased that he was forgiven for his mistake. "Hey Ash! We should go wake up Professor Oak now!" Matthew yelled. Ash sprinted towards the building with everyone else close.

Ash rang the door bell multiple times while Matthew stood behind him. "Is he asleep? It's 8:30." Ash said. Matthew looked back at Leaf and Gary. "He's your Grandpa. Does he normally do this?" Matthew asked.

"I wouldn't know loser. I don't spend much time with my Grandpa. I'm just glad though he's a Pokemon professor. It's great to have someone in my family that's in the Pokemon business!." Gary sneered.

Matthew stared at him, shocked by that remark. 'What a dick!' He thought. Glancing at Leaf she looked at him then turned away. "Are you okay Leaf?" He asked. "Oh! I'm fine Matt! Thanks for asking." She said quickly after glancing at him and slowly trying to contain her blush from what happened earlier.

Matthew smiled. "Okay. Anyway let's try to get this damn door open!." Gary said at Ash. Matthew stepped back as the two of them started to figure out a way to open the door. Feeling someone poke him in the back, Matthew swiftly turned around to see Leaf fiddling with her hands while constantly glancing up at him then down at the ground. "Yes? What is it?" Matthew inquired while turning his head to watch Ash and Gary struggle.

"I was hoping that... Maybe when we get our Pokemon if you would like to travel together..." Leaf quickly said. Matthew looked at her quizzically. Rubbing his forehead he thought of the cons and pros of this choice. "Maybe some other time Leaf. No hard feelings but I feel like you probably slow me down." Matthew stated. Ash rusher over. "Hey! We heard some noise from inside of the lab!" Ash cried happily. Matthew jumped up out of glee.

The background behind Leaf became blue as her entire body color faded comically. Gary was at a pure loss. "Arceus... You are dense man." Gary uttered under his breath. Matthew faced him. "Huh? Did you say something?" He asked. Gary shook his head, opening his eyes he couldn't believe how Matthew and Ash were two peas in a pod.

The door opened slowly as Professor Oak poked his head out, yawning. "Why are you kids here so early? Most trainers usually don't arrive until 10." Ash looked at him bewildered. "It's close to 9... not really early... CAN WE GET OUR POKEMON NOW!?" He yelled with stars in is eyes.

Professor Oak yawned again while scratching his head. "Fine fine... Come on in." He said opening the door fully to allow everyone inside. Matthew was looking around the room for the first time in weeks.

Machines were on that occasionally blinked different colors. The room was very clean, though Oak's desk was kind of sloppy with a few books scattered with notes all over. The middle of the room had a very distinct machine resembling a high tech storage of some sorts. Inside of it were three Pokeballs each in their own case.

The room also had an assortment of book shelves with books of Pokemon habitats, evolutions, breeding, much more. Ash and Gary sprinted to the Pokeballs with glitter in their eyes. Professor Oak face palmed himself, clearly not awake enough to deal with such energy in the morning.

Leaf followed Matthew. "What are you looking for?" She inquired. "Nothing. Just checking around while those two have fun over there." Matthew smiled. "Hmm... What Pokemon will you pick?' Leaf said glancing at Ash and Gary arguing with each other.

Matthew was pondering before... his face turned into shock. Concerned Leaf was stared at him. 'I only see three Pokeballs over there... And there's four people...' He thought. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope.. Haha... not at all." Matthew said sheepishly. "Alright you two. Come over here. It's time for you to begin!" Oak announced. "You see... It's been my dream ever since I was very young to record every single species of Pokemon out there." Oak explained as Leaf and Matthew made their way over.

"Since you four are choosing your lifelong Pokemon partners. I want to ask something very important from all of you before we begin." Oak continued. Ash and Gary were all ears. Matthew was still thinking how there were only three Pokemon. Leaf glanced at him wondering what he was so worried about.

"I want you four to go and see every type of Pokemon out there and find out as much information as you can. I will give you your starters to begin with but also a Pokedex. A highly state of the art encyclopedia perfect for data on Pokemon but the only way to unlock all of the data is to catch the Pokemon." Oak explained. Matthew was skeptical about that. 'Hmm... but Pokemon shouldn't be used just to collect data...?' Matthew and Ash thought simultaneously while peeking at each other.

"Got it! You can count on me Gramps!" Gary proudly said. Oak laughed at his enthusiasm. "Very well. Let's get on with it then!" He declared. Matthew, Ash, Gary, and Leaf all stood in a line trying to figure out who goes first.

Matthew glimpsed at Leaf. "I say ladies first. Since we're all gentlemen here, AM I right?" Matthew said looking at Gary. (Like this -_-) "Of course you're right! Don't give me that look! I was actually thinking about letting her go first anyway." Gary pointed out. 'Uh huh.' Matthew thought. "Ash?" "Yeah. She should definitely go first!" He said.

Leaf nodded and stepped forward looking at the red and white Pokeballs. Her anxiety was getting the better of her as she turned back at the guys. Ash waved while Gary had his eyes closed, and arms crossed. Matthew smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She blushed lightly.

Looking at the three cases she touched the consoles on them, each console showed a hologram of what each Pokemon looked like. After a couple of minutes she finally decided. "I choose... Bulbasaur!" She shouted as she grabbed the farthest Pokeball on the right, and tossed it on the ground. A white beam shot forth materializing into the Grass Pokemon. "Bulba! Bulb!" Bulbasaur noticed it's trainer and ran towards her, nuzzling his head against Leaf's leg as she petted him.

"He's adorable Professor! Thank you so much!" Leaf cried. Ash and Matthew smiled at her expression while Gary was more focused on the two remaining Pokeballs. "Hey Ashy-boy. How about you go first?" Gary suggested. Ash was slightly confused at this gesture. But decided why not.

"Alright... Fine I'll go next!" He exclaimed walking up to the case eyeing the two remaining Pokeballs. After a few more minutes Ash had decided. "I choose... CHARMANDER!" He shouted grabbing the Pokeball in the middle and tossing it up in the air. What had emerged from the Pokeball was the Fire type Pokemon. "Char, Char!" It said falling into Ash's arms, happy and excited.

Gary smirked. "Well then... guess I choose Squirtle! Come on out!" He said throwing the ball up high. The white beam formed into the Water type Pokemon. "Squirtle!" It said landing in front of Gary and smiling. Gary knelt down to it and smiled. "We're going to do amazing things Squirtle! Pokemon League here we come!" Gary said full of pride.

Matthew snickered. "You know you need to get all of the gym badges here in Kanto to even qualify." Matthew said matter-of-factly. Gary stomped his foot. "I know that damn it! I'm just saying they better watch out! Because-" "Do you ever hear your own voice? Because if I think that you did, you wouldn't nearly talk as much." Matthew said walking past him.

Ash chuckled as Gary fumed. Leaf giggled but watched as Matthew approached the Professor. "Professor Oak... Not trying to intrude or seem like a spoiled brat but do I get a Pokemon? Do you have any left?" Matthew asked his eyes pleading. "Of course! I could never leave you out of the mix!" Oak said walking to a case on one of the desks in the room.

"Now I must warn you... This Pokemon has just been recently caught. It's only been with us for a few days, be wary Matthew. It's heart hasn't opened up to humans yet. It will most likely be very hostile to you and be a large hurdle for you to even begin your journey. Will you accept this Pokemon?" Oak inquired.

Matthew, without hesitation opened the case and picked up the Pokeball. "Of course Professor! One hurdle is just the first step of this journey!" Matthew said. Professor Oak smiled. It's been a long time since he's seen a trainer like this. He glanced at Ash while he petted his Charmander. 'These two... I need to keep my eyes on them.' He thought.

Looking back at Matthew, he saw that he had pointed the Pokeball at the desk and released it, the white beam formed into the Pokemon which resided inside. However when the Pokemon was released, tiny stars shined brightly around it before dissipating. Oak was in complete shock. His assistant who caught this Pokemon told him it was a peculiar capture yet he never imagined this.

The Pokemon opened it's brown eyes and scanned the room. Standing, it noticed that not one human was in front of it, but five! "Whoa! Is that a shiny Pokemon?!" Ash screamed in utter envy. Gary was surprised as well, for he had never even heard of a shiny Pokemon. Leaf was peering behind Matthew at the little chubby Pokemon.

"Amazing! Strictly amazing!" Professor Oak admired the Pokemon. "It looks super cute!" Leaf said. Matthew stared silently at the Pokemon. It has an amber coloring on it's fur, along with it's ears but the ears are long and pointed with black tips. The cheeks on it's face are red. Finally it's tail is in the shape of a a lightning bolt with dark brown fur on the base. Also two dark brown stripes lay across it's back.

"Pika Pi?" It said. Leaf held her hands to her chest. "SO CUTE!" She screamed. Pikachu went on all fours with electricity sparking off it's cheeks. "Pika..." It growled. Leaf stepped back slightly but noticed Bulbasaur run in front of her. "Bulba..." It growled back. Charmander and Squirtle got in defensive positions as well.

Pikachu counted the Pokemon. Three vs one. Professor Oak didn't budge wondering what Matthew would do in this situation. Pikachu whipped his head at the human in front of him as his hands neared him. "Pika!" It shouted as it's electricity intensified. Matthew took a deep breath. "Calm down... I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly.

Pikachu's eyes stared at his. Using it's electricity intermittently to warn the incoming human of what will happen if he even grazes his fur. Suddenly the room turned into a brilliant blue haze. The human in front of him was the only one he was seeing for the moment. His eyes full of kindness, while he was getting closer to him.

Pikachu heard a subtle voice in his head. _**'Calm down. You can trust me little one. Please. I have no ill intentions whatsoever.' **_The voice said. Pikachu saw coming from the human was a golden like energy he had never seen before. It soothed him. As the human picked him, he felt... enthralled. His aggressiveness vanished as the electricity coursing from his cheeks settled down.

_**'Who... are you?' **_Pikachu asked telepathically his voice void of animosity. The human smiled, petting Pikachu on his head. "My name is Matthew... and I'm your friend, Pikachu." He stated. Pikachu blinked and settled in his arms as Matthew picked him up and held him close.

Coming back to reality, everyone was dumbstruck at what transpired. The Pokemon were at ease and relaxed. Professor Oak replayed the image in his head over and over again.

'He just stood there. Talking to Pikachu... I was certain he would've been shocked... Why did Pikachu relax all of a sudden?!' Oak thought. "Alright... SO WHO'S UP FOR A BATTLE!" Gary shouted breaking the silence. Ash, Matthew and Leaf all had glints in their eyes. Oak noticing this and just sighed. 'Kids these days...' "Not in here! If you want to have an early battling experience do it out in the field! Oak said pointing towards one of the fields outside.

Matthew looked down at Pikachu. "Are you sure you're ready buddy? If you don't want to, we don't have to." Matthew asked. Pikachu's ears perked at what Matthew said. Most trainers would instantly start slaving away their Pokemon into battling. But here he is.. .Offered with a choice. He thought for a moment before grinning. "Sure"!"

Matthew was glad at Pikachu's choice. But his eyes widened as he heard Pikachu... Speak? "Did you... just talk?" He asked flabbergasted. Pikachu nodded. "Of course I did. Why? Should I be silent?" Pikachu asked his voice slightly raised. Matthew was a bit taken aback by that tone but ignored it. 'Some attitude...' He thought.

_***BATTLE TIME WOOOOOO!***_

Matthew pulls out his shock/water resistant earphones and plugged them into his MP3. Grabbing the left earbud he placed in his left ear (NO SHIT!) and then blasted ACDC Shoot to Thrill. Him and Pikachu were outside staring against Leaf and her Bulbasaur.

She was ecstatic, for one being the first to battle Matthew, and two, to at long last prove she can begin the first steps of her journey against her secret (To him and Ash not anyone else really) admirer and life long crush.

"Are you ready! I won't go easy on you!" She shouted. Matthew was a little annoyed from that remark. "I should be the one saying that to you..." He muttered. "Alright Pikachu, what are your moves exactly?" Matthew said kneeling down. Pikachu crossed his arms while his brow started twitching. "I know of course **Thunder Shock.** I also know** Quick Attack, Agility** and **Double Team**... But I'm forgetting one more..." He said holding his hands against his head.

Matthew was very impressed. "You already know four moves?!" He said in a hushed voice. "Okay be careful with Bulbasaur, you may have more experience, So only use **Thunder Shock**, **Agility** and **Quick Attack** okay? Judging by Bulbasaur he doesn't look like the dodging type." Matthew whispered. Pikachu nodded at his advice.

Leaf and Bulbasaur looked at each other in confusion as Matthew appeared to be talking to Pikachu from afar. "Are you done?" She asked. Matthew and Pikachu did a little fist bump as they got into their positions. "Just be patient! And yes! Let's go!" Matthew yelled.

"Alright Bulbasaur let's go! Use **Tackle**!"Leaf shouted. Bulbasaur started rushing at Pikachu. Matthew grinned. "Pikachu evade it and use **Quick Attack**!" Matthew said.

Pikachu dodged to the right as Bulbasaur tried to deal some damage, moving to the right of him, Pikachu struck him in his side causing him to tumble over. Shaking it off Bulbasaur growled. "Bulba!"

Leaf was a little worried. Matthew's Pikachu had speed so it need something to slow it down. "Bulbasaur use **Sleep Powder** then follow up with using **Vine Whip**!" She yelled. Matthew smirked. 'Alright screw it' He thought.

Pikachu dodge the **Sleep Powder** with **Agility** and counter that **Vine Whip** attack with **Thunder Shock**!" Matthew said. Pikachu already on all fours started to jump back dodging the **Sleep Powder**.

Bulbasaur leaned forward as two vines appeared the seed on it's back and went straight for Pikachu. Charging up electricity Pikachu used his tail to swipe away one of the vines and leaped in the air. "PIKACHU!" It cried out firing the **Thunder Shock** move.

Bulbasaur used his vines to create a small barrier protecting him from significant damage. But none the less some damage was indeed done to the Grass type. "Bulbasaur are you okay!?" Leaf yelled. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" It cried looking back at her and smiling.

"Alright Bulbasau-" "Pikachu use **Thunder Shock** again!" Matthew said interrupting Leaf. Something was off. She stared at him as Pikachu adjusted himself as started firing more electric attacks. 'What's wrong with him?' She wondered.

Looking more closely, Matthew's gentleness was gone. His brow was furrowed as his eyes were a bright orange, making his piercing glare that much more menacing. His styled hair became unruly just a bit giving it a wild look and his grin made him look insane. His voice was serious as he spoke. Pikachu and him were on the ball.

Coming back to her senses she saw that Bulbasaur was in trouble! Pikachu had hit Bulbasaur with one of his electric attacks while she was distracted. "Bulbasaur use **Leech Seed**!" She shouted. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur fired a few seeds at Pikachu. Hitting him Pikachu saw that green energy was flowing from him towards Bulbasaur rejuvenating it.

"What the hell is this?!" He snapped. Matthew wasn't worried. "Pikachu! Use **Double Team** then follow up with a **Quick Attack**!" He said. Running at Bulbasaur, Pikachu had multiple images of his self break off into different directions surrounding Bulbasaur and causing him confusion as to where the real one was. "Oh no!" Leaf cursed.

Bulbasaur was hit from the side and rolled. Getting up to his feet he was hit again from behind causing him to plant face first into the ground. "Get out of the there Bulbasaur!" Leaf screamed. Thinking quickly , he used his **Vine Whip** attack in a circular motion creating a spinning like defensive. "Pikachu! Finish this!" Matthew said with pure determination.

Glancing back Pikachu nodded at him and looked at his remaining copies from his **Double Team** move. With only four of them left, they huddled closely as Bulbasaur send his vines at them!

"Now!" Pikachu said. The first of his copies took the **Vine Whip** straight on before vanishing. Bulbasaur grinned but noticed that the other two were on different sides of him. Concentrating he used each vine on the both of them. The Pikachus were having an easy time until Bulbasaur did something they weren't expecting.

Earlier when he fired his Leech Seed attack at Pikachu he fired more than one. Causing one of the Pikachus to get stuck to the ground while his energy was getting absorbed making him a prime target to be taken out swiftly.

With only one Pikachu left, Bulbasaur sneered. "Bulbasaur!" He shouted sending every vine he could at Pikachu, all four in total. Pikachu dodged the first one and jumped on the second one over the last two. Big mistake. Pikachu sweat dropped as Bulbasaur grinned. "End this Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted.

Bulbasaur sent all the vines at Pikachu. But before they were close Pikachu smirked. Straightening himself in midair out to make a landing pad. The real Pikachu used this advantage to jump off of the nearest tree and land on the copy's back to propel himself higher than he's ever been.

Bulbasaur saw that the copy disappeared from that and turned his attention up at Pikachu in the air. Wincing he had a hard time keeping his eyes open because of the bright morning sun. "Bulba!" It cried out trying to keep it's eyes on Pikachu before seeing... it's tail was glowing white.

Matthew saw what this was and remembered Pikachu's words from earlier. '**IRON TAIL**!' That's the move he couldn't remember that he can use!' Matthew thought putting two and two together.

"Pikachu! USE **IRON TAIL** NOW!" Matthew roared. Pikachu grinned as he used his descending speed to multiply the impact of this attack. "PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU!" It shouted spinning it's tail down with full power. Leaf looked at Bulbasaur. "KNOCK IT DOWN BULBASAUR!" She screamed.

Rearing himself back on his hind legs, Bulbasaur sent his vines at Pikachu for one last dance. Pikachu's eyes widened at the speed from which he was gaining. Ripping through the vines his smiled widened. "YOU LOSE!" He howled.

Bulbasaur and Leaf were speechless at how the vines were ripped apart. "BULBA BULB-" It said right before Pikachu's Iron Tail attack connected created a moderate sized crater, while the sound of the minor explosion echoed across Pallet Town. Professor Oak came scrambling out of his house. "What's the meaning of this! I-" He couldn't finish as Pikachu stood over the body of Bulbasaur. Looking closely Bulbasaur was still breathing but with spirals for his eyes and his mouth agape, covered in scrapes.

_***END OF BATTLE***_

Matthew's hardened stance and features diminished as he became his old self again. "Hahhhh... That was awesome!" He said jumping for glee as Pikachu ran over. Kneeling down and picking him up, Matthew and Pikachu spun around. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! Pikachu! Pikachu!" Matthew and him chanted together.

Professor Oak smiled at their enthusiasm, but was glancing at Leaf holding her Bulbasaur. "It's okay Bulbasaur. We'll get them next time!" She said holding him close. "Professor is there any way to heal him?" She asked.

"Of course Leaf. Come inside. We'll make sure he gets some rest and plenty of food for when he wakes up." Oak said walking her inside. Matthew turned to Ash and Gary. "So! How was that?" He said. Gary and Ash's jaws dropped at that battle and what was left of it.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ash shouted. Gary folded his arms. "It was okay. You ready Ashy-Boy?" He said impatiently. "Bring it on Gary!" Come on Charmander!" Ash said as Charmander followed.

Matthew laughed while Ash and Gary went to a separate field to begin their battle. Pikachu found comfort on Matthew's shoulder and nuzzled his face shocking him a little. "Ow! What is it? Are you hungry?" He asked. Pikachu nodded as his stomach growled.

"Come one. Let's get some grub." Matthew chuckled while walking inside the house. Turning around he saw that Ash and Gary were enjoying themselves before beginning their little battle.

He sighed softly as he made his way inside thinking about how he can make Pikachu much stronger for what will come later in the future, stopping in the kitchen something caught his eye. "Gym leaders huh..." He muttered. Looking at a picture of Oak and his family when he was younger, while Blue was holding a gym leader badge.

"Guess after this we can all go on ahead and go live our dreams." Matthew said while getting some Poke food for Pikachu, unbeknownst that something was watching them from outside the kitchen window invisible.

"So you're the Champion... I think I'm going to have lots of fun with you." The figure flew off high in the sky before dematerializing into thin air.

_***END OF CHAPTER***_

**Good GOD that took much longer than I expected. Sorry everyone... I expected this chapter be released last Wednesday, but my douche bag friend got me sick with the flu. I'm very sorry though. I already have the next chapter halfway done so I will finish it by Monday (Hopefully) and release it Tuesday! :D Anyway I hope all of you like this chapter spent practically all of last night proof reading and talking to one of my friends about it. OKAY! I'MMA GO NOW! BYE BYE! :D**

**P.S. I will most likely add a few more shinies... shines... shinys? Shiny Pokemon! Simply because I like how some Pokemon are colored when Shiny. :) Also I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the 10,000 word mark but I wanted to save Ash and Gary's match for next chapter cause it's gonna be awesome and stuffs! :D**


	6. Ash vs Gary

***Disclaimer***

**I obviously don't own Pokemon or anything relating to it... Yada yada yada... BUT I DO OWN THIS FICTIONAL STORY! :) **

***End of Disclaimer***

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

**(Imagine the Narrator and his awesome voice for now) **

Dreams. They hold us together and give us the determination we need to press on. From the moment one is born they are already dreaming. This phenomenon has many secrets. Some call it destiny. Others feel it belongs to fate.

There are many answers each person holds. But if one looks past that... and into the horizon... they will see that this world is like a dream. The world of Pokemon!

From the bustling metropolis' to the serene and quiet fields of nature these creatures can be found anywhere. They are mysterious, yet abundant. Tenacious, yet peaceful.

Everywhere these creatures travel, they are always protecting one another. However people can capture Pokemon to be something even more. Trainers can bond with their Pokemon and form amazing friendships.

(Imagine the fight between Gengar and Onix from an earlier chapter)

Battling is just one of the many things that involve teamwork between a Pokemon and it's trainer. The best trainers can go to become champions of regions and some can go even further to become Pokemon Masters. For Matthew Kentworth and Ash Ketchum that is what resides in their dreams.

Both of them are just starting out on this grand adventure. Finally getting their first Pokemon they were itching to finally battle for the first time! And much more surprises will come their way!

**(End of Narrator)**

Matthew watched as Pikachu ate the food he received greedily. "Hey.. slow down you're gonna choke!" he said. Pikachu looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be fine! Trust me!" He said gleefully gulping down the food.

Sighing, Matthew rose to his feet to grab a class from the cupboard. He stopped for a moment as he felt a faint presence that gradually disappeared. 'What was that' He thought. Shrugging his shoulders he went to the sink and filled his cup full of water.

After a few sips he glanced down at Pikachu. Noticing that his ears were perked up as well as him not moving. "Pikachu?" He asked placing the cup on the sink. Pikachu looked at him with tear filled eyes while his face was dark blue.

"Pikachu!" Matthew shouted picking up the mouse Pokemon and giving him some water. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO EAT SLOWLY?!" Matthew screamed. After taking in a few breaths of air, Pikachu lowered his head.

"I'm sorry... It was really good food and I haven't eaten in two days..." He grumbled. "That's not the point Pikachu! You need-" Matthew paused. "Did you just say you haven't had anything to eat for two full days?" Matthew asked.

Pikachu nodded. "I was stuck in that ball ever since and I was never let out..." He grimaced. Matthew felt a small amount of pain from hearing this. Picking Pikachu up and placing him in his lap, Matthew pulled out Pikachu's Pokebal and gave it to him.

"Pikachu. Do you hate being in your Pokeball?" He asked. Pikachu stared at it for a few moments. Slowly turning his gaze on Matthew his nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! I can't stand being put in there! Sure it's nice at times but-" "You can stay out from now on." Matthew interrupted. Pikachu went silent instantly. 'He's letting me... stay out? For real?' He thought.

Matthew smiled and gently petted the mouse Pokemon on his head. "Of course if something that puts you in harms way happens. Then I will have no choice but to think of your safety first." Matthew said. Pikachu let out a small Chaaa~. "Okay. BUT only if that happens." Matthew eyed the little mouse Pokemon and his stern expression. Chuckling he pushed the button on the Pokeball causing it to shrink. Pikachu jumped a little in surprise.

"I guess we're on the same page then. Wanna go watch Ash and Gary battle?" He inquired while grabbing the Pokeball and putting it away. Pikachu ran up Matthew's shoulder and grinned. "Sure!" Rising to his feet, Matthew downed the cup of water and placed it in the dishwasher.

Making his way out of the kitchen he noticed a picture of Oak with Blue and Gary. Holding out his hand to show something off, Blue had a grin wider than Ash's plastered on his face. 'Gary's big brother... I wonder if Gary got his personality from him?' Matthew pondered.

"What's this?" Matthew muttered while peering closer into the picture at what Blue was holding in his hand. "It's a Gym badge." Matthew glanced back to see Professor Oak walking down the stairs.

"Gym badge?" Matthew asked while turning back to the picture. "Yes. You see, Blue was the Kanto Champion for a few months until Red beat him. This was 6 years ago." Oak explained grabbing the picture off the wall; slowly getting lost in nostalgia.

"Oh! I never knew that! Were those two really that good?!" Matthew exclaimed snapping the Professor back into reality. "Impressively so! They were the top battlers of Kanto! But after Red took Blue's mantle, Blue decided to go to the other regions to try his luck and learn more about the hundreds of other Pokemon around the world." Oak said placing the picture back on the wall.

"Red however felt that his time was done and wanted to stay here for some time." Oak continued leading Matthew outside. "Professor. Where is Red? I haven't seen him in quite awhile." Matthew asked.

"Him? He left this morning very early to meet Blue in Hoenn. It appears Blue found interesting types of Pokemon there and wanted his rival along for the ride." Oak said watching Ash and Gary have their battle.

"How considerate of him." Matthew said focusing on Gary for a bit. 'So it would seem Gary just has this attitude. I guess Blue isn't to blame and certainly not the professor... Oh well. I'll just have to knock him down a few pegs!.' Matthew clutched his hand in front of his face while making that mental note.

After having that thought he relaxed to watch Ash and Gary begin. "I wonder what will transpire here. Probably a rivalry as big as Red and Blue's!" Professor Oak said holding one of his hands under his chin with his eyes closed. "Yeah. We'll see. COME ON! LET'S GO!" Matthew cheered.

***BATTLE TIME!* **

"Squirtle use **Water Gun**!" Gary shouted. Running forward, Squirtle fired a stream of water from it's mouth straight at Charmander. "Quick Charmander dodge it! Then follow up with S**cratch**!" Ash yelled out.

"Char!" Charmander dove to the left and rolled then sprinted at Squirtle. "Now Squirtle! Use **Withdraw** then follow up with **Rapid Spin**!" Gary exclaimed. "Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle jumped at Charmander while withdrawing into it's shell.

Charmander's eyes widened but was brought back to his senses by Ash. "Charmander duck underneath it and hit that Squirtle with a **Metal Claw**!" Ash shouted.

Squirtle was spinning in midair closing the gap between him and Charmander. With quick thinking Charmander ducked just in the nick of time! His claws began glowing a bright silver color. "NOW CHARMANDER!" Ash roared.

Swinging both of his arms upward Charmander sent Squirtle tumbling upwards. "Yes!" Ash said. "You still have a lot to learn Ashy-boy! Now Squirtle use **Water Gun**!" Gary shouted.

Stopping itself midair, Squirtle came out of his shell and fired a large amount of water from his mouth. Charmander was drenched in water but got out just in time, panting heavily.

"Charmander! Are you alright!?" Ash screamed out, worried for his Pokemon. Charmander shook the water off of it's self. "Char Char!" It yelled back. "Charmander..." Ash muttered.

Matthew noticed this subtle change and eyed Ash with far more concentration. 'What will you do Ash?' He thought glancing over at Gary and seeing his smug look.

"Alright Charmander! Use **Ember**!" Ash said. Gary snickered. "Seriously? Come on Ash." Gary said losing respect for Ash with each pressing moment. "Squirtle. Use **Water Gun to** stop the incoming **Ember**!" Gary commanded.

Squirtle reared his head back and fired multiple Water Guns. As each Ember attack was launched from Charmander's mouth and each Water Gun from Squirtle. The middle of the field increased in heavy amounts of steam.

Matthew's eyes widened as he stared at Ash and noticed his tiny smirk. "Now Charmander! Charge Squirtle with everything you got!" Ash shouted. "GO SQUIRTLE! TAKE OUT THAT CHARMANDER!" Gary roared, pointing at the approaching Charmander.

"Char Char!" Squirtle!" They both yelled out before vanishing in the steam. Ash grinned widely at Gary's ignorance. "Now Charmander blind that Squirtle! Use **Smokescreen**!" Ash shouted.

Gary gritted his teeth. "SQUIRTLE! GET OUT OF THE THERE!" He screamed. Silence fell as the only thing heard was the sounds of Scratched and Tackles. "SQUIRTLE!" The water Pokemon exclaimed flying out of the steam and landing on it's head.

Slowly rising to it's feet the Squirtle was clearly damaged, yet no to the extent of Charmander injuries. After the steam dissipated, Charmander stood right in the middle of it still but with a small gash on it's forehead with small amounts of bloods oozing out.

"CHARMANDER!" Ash yelled. Charmander gritted it's teeth and launched a big Ember attack at Squirtle, catching it off guard. "Alright Squirtle! **WATER GUN** FULL POWER!" Gary shouted.

The Fire and Water attack moved at incredible speed before colliding and creating a small explosion! After the dust and smoke cleared Squirtle was barely standing but looked onward as Charmander was on it's back with it's eyes spiraling.

Squirtle smirked, but just then he fell face first into the ground and fainted as well.

***End of Battle***

"Although he fainted as well. He lasted a few seconds longer, so Squirtle wins!" Professor Oak announced. Ash ran over to Charmander and scooped him up in his arms. "You did great Charmander. We'll get him next time." Ash said smiling.

Gary returned Squirtle to it's Pokeball and walked over to Ash. "I'm impressed Ashy-Boy. But what did you expect when you went against me?" Gary sneered. "Gramps I'm gonna be on my way." Gary said walking past Professor Oak and Matthew.

"Yeah. I can't wait to stomp you the next time we meet." Matthew declared. Gary stopped dead in his tracks. "You got something to say?" He asked turning around to face Matthew.

Grabbing him by the collar of his black shirt, Matthew pulled him in close, centimeters away from his face. "I. Said. I. Can't. Wait. To. Stomp. You." Matthew repeated pausing between each word for extra emphasis.

Swiping his hand away, Gary death stared while Matthew returned it causing sparks to fly. Professor Oak laughed at this transaction of words. "Enough you too. Save this for when you're out on your journey!" Oak reminded them.

Gary crossed his arms. "Humph. Fine." He said before walking back into the house. Matthew kept his composure before looking back at Ash approaching them. "You did great man. That was an awesome battle!" Matthew praised. Ash smiled meekly. "Thanks Matt." He said quietly.

Professor Oak placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't fret now Ash, everyone is bound to lose a match. Gary had the type advantage over your Pokemon. But remember type advantage doesn't guarantee a victory." He said trying to cheer him up.

Ash smiled slightly. "Thanks you guys. I guess I'm gonna go heal my Pokemon too and head out. So until then. I'll see you out there Matt!" Ash said leaving with Charmander.

Hearing the door to Oak's lab open, he saw Leaf with Bulbasaur by her side. "I guess everyone is off now huh?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm gonna leave right now." Matthew said.

Leaf lowered her head slightly, causing Bulbasaur to take notice. "Bulba?" It asked stepping forward. Matthew smiled softly. Walking over to her he placed his hand on her chin. Gently raising her head up to look at him.

"You'll be fine Leaf. I believe in you. We'll see each other soon. I promise." He said. Leaf's eyes widened, her cheeks began to turn a crimson red. "I believe in you too. Thank you." She said.

Pikachu looked at her and grinned. "Pika Pi! (_**See you later!**_)" He said. She giggled before gently petting him behind his ears. "I'll miss you too Pikachu." She said. After petting him Leaf took Matthew's hand just before reaching into her pocket. "Here." She said.

Matthew was confused. In his hand was a neatly folded piece of paper. Looking up at Leaf, her face was a lighter shade of red. "Bye now!" She said running off with Bulbasaur. Professor Oak approached the boy. "She's a good girl. You need to keep your eye on her my boy!" He said.

Matthew glanced at him before unfolding the piece of paper. In the middle of the paper was a phone number with Leaf's name above it with a tiny heart written in red ink. Matthew went silent as his confusion skyrocketed.

"Oh? Did she give you her number?" Oak asked looking at the paper in Matthew's hands. "...Yeah. But I don't know why Professor. Does she want me to stay in contact with her?" Matthew asked.

Professor Oak sweat dropped at that question. "Matthew... You truly are hopeless..." He said face palming himself.

**So sorry everyone. My computer went AWOL for a few days and I couldn't get my original chapter for this. I wanted to update this so please excuse me for such a poor chapter. But please look forward towards the next one for it's going to be exciting! :) **

**-Artanis13**


	7. What's with this cube?

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language" _**(This only applies to Pokemon talking to each other, will explain later on why Pokemon speak English to Matthew.)

***AT PRECISELY NOON***

Matthew took the folded piece of paper he received from Leaf and tucked it away in his shorts. "Done. Looks like she's a contact now Pikachu!" Matthew smiled as he put her number into his smartphone. They had left Oak's place 15 minutes ago and were sauntering down Route 1.

Pikachu happily jumped on Matthew's shoulder. Smiling he petted Pikachu between it's ears and continued onward, until he heard something go off in his shorts. 'Beeping?' He thought before reaching into a pocket.

"Oh yeah." He muttered, pulling out the necklace he got from Alfred. "What is up with this cube?" He said out loud, gazing at it while the beeping sound halted. Pikachu stared at it as well. "What's that?" He asked.

Matthew looked around before climbing a tree thick with branches and leaves. Glancing at Pikachu, he took a deep breath. "Alright Pikachu. Since you're my first Pokemon we need to build trust." Matthew said staring into the little Pokemon's eyes as if he was staring through his soul.

"...Sure." Pikachu nodded slightly, a little curious. "Don't worry. It's nothing really bad or that will get us in trouble." Matthew said. Setting his eyes back on the cube, he slowly pushed the button on the bottom of it.

The cube opened up abruptly causing Pikachu to flinch. "Scared?" Matthew asked. "S-Shut up!" Pikachu snapped back a little embarrassed. Matthew scoffed. The cube then let out a fainted blue glow causing both of them to fall silent.

The blue light emitted a small display which consisted of the time, date, and further applications within the device. "Inventory?" Pikachu asked while pointing towards the word at the top of the display.

Raising his hand to it, Matthew pressed the inventory button on the display. (It's kind of like Sword Art Online in case anyone is wondering) Dozens of items appeared, alphabetized and in a numerical order.

Potions, Antidotes, Pokeballs, and much more. Matthew wondered how all of these items could fit in such a tiny looking device. Scrolling through the inventory he saw something peculiar. 'Instruction Manual?' He thought.

Pressing the item, he saw that the item was materialized instantly causing him and Pikachu to jump back and almost fall out of the tree. "WHOA! THAT'S COOL!" Matthew exclaimed in awe before picking up the manual.

Clearing his throat he started flipping through the pages. Pikachu's curiosity had gotten the better of him, While Matthew was reading, the Pokemon started to sniff and stare at the device.

Clearing his throat, Matthew started to read it out loud. "**Welcome! YOU have been selected to test this new man-made prototype of technological and human ingenuity! This device has been carefully studied and tested in a closed environment! HOWEVER! We hope to gather much needed details as to how this performs outside of our labs!**"

Matthew looked at Pikachu and shrugged his shoulders. "**This device is called the S.E.D.C! Also known as the SUPER ENHANCED DATA CONVERTER! Capable of converting any non-organic object (WITHIN REASON) and turning it into data for easy storage! Instead of hundreds of pounds of gear and supplies, JUST use this nifty device to transfer all of that into data! The S.E.D.C weighs less than a pound and is explosive proof, water proof, fire proof, BASICALLY DAMN NEAR ANYTHING PROOF!**"

Pikachu grabbed the cube and brought it over to Matthew while he started reading the instruction on how to access more key points of the device. Turning to the next page, Matthew saw a something very interesting. "**If you so wish to do so. We have equipped the S.E.D.C. with an artificial intelligence to also make it a traveling companion! Just switch the A.I. functions on and change it to your perimeters! HAVE FUN!**"

After finishing the page, Matthew went to the options menu and turned on the A.I. functions. "What would you like this A.I. to look like?" Matthew said. He looked at Pikachu for confirmation. "Well? The only options are human as I can see. What do you think?" He asked the mouse Pokemon.

"Whatever you want. I'm fine with either!" Pikachu gleefully said. Matthew smiled. "Alright. Female it is." After selecting that option, his eyes widened as dozens of options popped on the screen. Groaning he pressed the back button. "Guess we'll make it a male then." He said to Pikachu.

After selecting the male option he grimaced at how many options there were for it as well. "FUCK IT!" He shouted pressing the back button and selecting the female option once again and going through everything.

***Elsewhere***

A large monitor illuminated within a very dark room. Two men appeared on the screen wearing dark black uniforms with black driving hats with red R's on them. A man sitting on his chair leaned back slightly having no emotion on his face, as a Persian nuzzled his legs.

"Report." The two men nodded. "The operation to find Mew is having some success. The Pokemon keeps teleporting but we are keeping up with it." One of the men said. "Well MY operation is having tremendous success! My grunts and I have just made it to Lavender Town! From there we can go begin the next phase to steal the Silph Scope!" The other man proudly said.

The man on his seat was not impressed. Rising to his feet, he paced around the room in silence for few seconds. "I have faith you two will not fail me. Taron. Hurry up and catch that Mew. Rydor. I want some results. I don't care if you just made it to Lavender Town. Get me that scope. Go." The man said.

"Yes, Giovanni!" They said in unison as their images vanished. "No excuses." He muttered to himself as he went over to the windows of his office. Gazing over his villa he pondered many things. "Perhaps... I will go see how my experiment is going." He said.

Walking over to his desk, he pushed a button his phone. "Janice. I'll be out." He said. "Yes. Mr. Giovanni. Shall I forward any important calls?" The feminine voice replied. "No. I have something to take care of." He said leaving the room with his Persian.

The hallway was brightly lit from the sunlight. Any personnel Giovanni encountered either saluted or bowed as he walked by. Finally coming to the science wing of his villa he pushed the double doors open with ease.

Standing amongst numerous scientists in white lab coats was a man distinctly noticeable from the rest. Having a conversation with a few of the scientists he saw the boss approaching. "Mr. Giovanni... To what do I owe this honor?" The man asked. He had a wicked scare traversing down his face. His dark brown eyes were hidden by his eyeglasses, and his hair was something else entirely. Unruly and scattered, the man looked more of an animal than a scientist.

All of the other scientists whipped around and showed respect. "I do not have time for your sarcasm Marcus. Tell me. Is the project almost done?" Giovanni inquired.

"You mean about those family of Lucario we found in the Viridian Forest? It's already been done sir. I sent the grunts to deal with them along with Butch and Cassidy. They will be shipped here soon." He said with a devilish grin.

"Excellent. Now then talk to me about... the experiment." Giovanni said. The scientists all looked at each other with worried faces. "About that..." Marcus said walking to a console and pressing multiple buttons.

Suddenly a giant screen hummed and showed feedback of something Giovanni did not expect whatsoever. "Get my helicopter." He said with malice in his voice.

***In Viridian Forest***

_**"RUN!" **_A Pokemon scampered off as it heard loud explosions throughout the forests with battles going on all around. Turning back, the Pokemon saw it's father being immensely burned by a Magmar.

_**"AGHHHH!" DON'T STOP!" **_Were the only words echoed as the fighting continued. The part of the forest the Pokemon was residing in with it's family caught on fire. Glancing the little Pokemon saw people running by wearing tan and beige gear that said **RANGERS** on them.

"SECURE THAT FIRE ASAP!" One of them shouted. "What's Team Rocket doing here? Protect the Pokemon!" Another shouted. The little Pokemon fell to it's knees as it heard the cries of it's family and eventual silence.

Tears began streaming down it's face uncontrollably by what it was feeling. Hearing a low buzzing sound behind it, it slowly turned to see about 9 Beedrill glaring at it.

Sprinting, it ran towards the nearest body of water, dodging and diving out of the way of the powerful stingers. The little Pokemon continued running as fast as it could before getting knocked off it's side and tumbling.

Feeling the poison from the Beedrill seeping in it's right arm it rose and started running again hoping to make it to a pond or river.

'I can't give up... not here! NOT EVER!' It thought to itself holding it's arm trying to prevent the pain from taking over.

Trampling through brush and patches of grass, the Pokemon heard rushing water!

Until the beedrill saw what it was doing and attempted to halt the Pokemon's progress. "You will not escape." One of them seethed. The little Pokemon gulped and decided it was all or nothing.

The Pokemon used it's last ditch effort to get away. Using all of it's strength to make a strong **Blaze Kick** attack! Kicking it's leg at the Beedrill, the flame arched hitting just about most of them and causing them to scatter.

The little Pokemon got just close enough to leap in the river, but it didn't think it was going to be that deep or fast moving. Seizing the Pokemon the river engulfed it sending it down the river quickly.

"It got away boss." One of the Beedrill spat. Buzzing next to them was a bright green Beedrill with shiny blue eyes. "The river will kill that Riolu. If not. We will." The leader of the Beedrill said.

**Sorry about that guys. Was super busy this week. Finals and such. /: BUT I DID IT! :D I'm already working on the next chapter and what will happen. Anyways... Hopefully the next chapter will be much better! TILL NEXT TIME! :)**

**-Artanis13**


	8. New friends

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

**(BIG CHANGE! I don't feel like making a chapter about everyone being speechless that Arceus is a female. SO EVERYONE KNOWS NOW! Okay let's move on.)**

***The Hall of Heroes***

Arceus sat quietly in her throne, gazing over the Earth as she has always done in her spare time. Sensing the people, the Pokemon and everything else on the beautiful planet. She loved seeing the inhabitants enjoying their lives.

One of her favorite things is to watch the Pokemon Leagues and enjoy the battles, although she wishes she could go down there to enjoy it too.

Feeling a very familiar presence in the room, Arceus heard quarreling as she saw two feline like Pokemon barreling through the room. "Give that back!" One of them screeched. "YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH UP!" Another shouted.

"What are you two doing?" Arceus sighed heavily as the two Mews soared around the throne room causing mischief. "Mother! She won't give me back my toy!" One of them shouted as the other snickered while playing with the yo-yo.

"Mew. Give your sister back her toy." Arceus demanded towards the one on her left with the yo-yo. "But-" "No buts. Now." Arceus' commanded. Hanging her head in defeat, Mew handed the yo-yo back to her sister. "Thank you." She said.

"Whatever." The other spat. Arceus looked at the one on her right holding the yo-yo. "Return to the Tree of Beginning." Mew bowed and teleported out of the throne room. "Now then. I take it you have seen the Champion first hand?" Arceus asked.

Mew nodded. "Mhm! Yeah, I saw him! He looked really sweet! But Mama... Why are you so caught up in him? Do you like him?" Mew asked. Arceus had a hidden blush on her face. "N-No. He's the Champion and I need to watch over him." She stuttered.

Mew scoffed at this and flew closer towards Arceus. "So when are you going to let one of us join him?" Mew asked. Arceus looked at her crystal ball causing it float over. An image appeared of Matthew and Pikachu playing with an interface in a tree.

"Perhaps. But you will not join him yet." Arceus said, causing Mew to groan and pout. "You will need to keep those humans company a little while longer. Then if you so wish, you may join my Champion." Arceus smiled. Mew spun in the air with excitement.

"But for now... You will get a new sister." Mew's eyes slowly widened. "I'm gonna get a baby sister...?" She asked in awe, due to this Mew being the youngest. Mew was always known to love new friends. Especially one that could match her playing prowess, her older sister could but got bored to easily.

"Yes my dear." Arceus nuzzled her head on Mew causing her to giggle. "In fact. She hatched this morning. Would you like to go see her now?" Arceus asked. Mew flew around the room at blinding speed. "Yes oh yes! Please please please!" She pleaded over and over again.

Arceus smirked at Mew's sudden enthusiasm. "Come on now. Let's not keep her waiting." Arceus said as the two of them teleported from the throne room to the medical wing of the Hall of Heroes.

Mew looked around at the several baby Pokemon in the medical wing. Many Chansey and Blissey were running around tending to the needs of the infants. Looking back at Arceus, Mew giggled at the cute children she was seeing. "What?" Arceus asked. "Nothing Mama. You just... look very protective right now." Mew chimed. Arceus looked back at the infants and felt peaceful.

Arceus and Mew floated across the room full of Chansey and Blissey caring for many baby Pokemon before their parents are allowed to take them home. Arceus stopped as two Dragonites stood guard in front of a giant door. The two Dragonite bowed and turned to face eachother as Arceus and Mew passed.

The door unlocked and slowly swung open causing everyone else behind Arceus to fall silent. In the middle of the room was a machine like device for holding just hatched baby Pokemon. Mew floated in place dumbfounded as Arceus went over to the machine. "Well? Aren't you coming to see your sister?" Arceus inquired.

Mew gulped as her nervousness kept her from being her usual self. "S-sure." She muttered as she flew over. The Chansey and Blissey from the other room peered through but were halted by the Dragonite. Arceus noticed this. "It's fine. Let them through." Arceus demanded.

The two Dragonite went back to their positions as the Chansey and Blissey walked in as quietly as they could. Within a few moments the machine was surrounded as all of the Pokemon except Arceus and Mew (Their floating above the machine and staring down at the baby Mew) were each trying to see the baby Pokemon.

Mew was immediately taken off guard. The baby feline Pokemon had a bright blue coat and was sleeping peacefully, while being bounded up in a multitude of blankets and stuffed animals.

All of the Chansey and Blissey were turning to each other and giggling with excitement at the little Pokemon. _**"Congratulations Mother Arceus. She's gorgeous." **_One of the elder Blissey said to her.

Everyone gasped as the baby Mew was stirring in it's sleep and slowly opened it's majestic pink eyes. "Mew" It said in a very gentle voice staring at Arceus. The entire room erupted in "Awws" and other cutesy like language adults do to babies.

Arceus smiled brightly as her eyes became glossy. Using her psychic powers, she opened the case and brought out the baby Mew. "Hello there little one." She said as she nuzzled it. Mew flew closer towards her sister. "She's beautiful Mama." Mew stated.

The baby Mew giggled and cooed, noticing her older sister, she held her little arms out (Her height's about 6 inches and she weighs about 3 lbs.) and made grabbing motions with them. "I think she wants you to hold her." Arceus said.

Mew gulped as Arceus sent the baby Mew straight to her. Caressing the baby Mew in her arms, she was speechless at how flamboyant her eye color was followed by the twinkling of her shiny coat. The baby cooed and nuzzled against it's sister.

Mew gently petted her head causing her to yawn and gradually slip back into sleep. "So she's going to the Champion?" Mew asked. Arceus nodded. "Yes. She needs to experience the world with someone to protect her. She will be full grown in about two weeks. So until then I will teach her everything she will need to know." Arceus declared using her psychic powers to put the baby Mew back in the machine and put a blanket on her.

"Now you have something to get back to as well." Arceus said. Mew nodded and teleported out of the room, for once in her life she had something she truly wanted to protect as she thought of her baby sister. (Being playful she was immature now she has this huge sense of protection)

***BACK TO EARTH***

"And done!" Matthew announced after spending about an hour customizing the A.I. functions. The screen darkened and what appeared was only a single button with a message above. **"Do you wish to activate the Artificial Intelligence Program ? Yes or No?" **Matthew read out loud.

He looked back at Pikachu for confirmation. Pikachu crossed his arms and grinned. "Go for it!" He cheered. Matthew clenched his fist before slowly guiding his index finger to the button.

Pushing the yes button, Matthew's eyes widened as the screen shut off causing the cube to close. He blinked a few times in confusion. "What the hell was that?" He said. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Well that was stupid." He said. Suddenly the entire cube started glowing in a bright green color causing the two of them to fall out of the tree. "Is it gonna blow up!?" Pikachu shouted while on Matthew's head.

The cube opened up again spewing a massive amount of green energy out and illuminating the tree. Matthew covered his eyes due to the brightness of it. After dying down, he very slowly opened his eyes as Pikachu was shivering in his shirt.

"Hello." Was the only thing heard at the moment. Pikachu instantly stopped shivering and peered out of Matthew's collar. Matthew also turned towards the sound he heard and had gaped at what he saw.

Sitting with her hands between her knees was a woman with incredible features. Her hair was a platinum color as her eyes were an emerald color. Matthew was silent as he started noticing her other features. Her complexion was that of a supermodel, flawless skin and a wonderful aura around her.

Her breast size was double D and her thighs were plump. She also had a fit stomach followed by perfect hips. Pikachu jumped out of Matthew's shirt and cautiously approached her while sniffing. Getting just close enough, Pikachu's eyes fluttered as the person smelt like a multitude of berries and other scents. He then froze as she started petting him.

Pikachu ran back and hid behind Matthew. "I thought it wasn't gonna be real!" He yelled. Matthew ignored him as the person slowly got to her feet, exposing herself further. "You know you're naked. Right?" Matthew stated while Pikachu blushed madly and hid his face. "You know! YOU'RE pretty mellow about a naked female in front of you!" Pikachu screamed.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I had a lot of babysitters. All of them were girls because my grandma insisted. Alfred was there for me too but... he wasn't sometimes due to a few things." Matthew said. Pikachu crossed his arms and placed a paw under his chin. "Mhm. I see... I guess that makes some sense. Who's Alfred?" Pikachu asked.

"Someone you'll meet later." Matthew stated. "Excuse me." Matthew looked back while Pikachu covered his face. "Yes? Is something wrong?" Matthew inquired still on his butt from the fall but now sitting up. "Does this appearance bother you?" She asked.

Matthew tilted his head in response. "Not at all. But you can't go walking around like that. You should put on some clothes." He said. She closed her eyes as her body started to glow.

Within seconds, particles ran down her body and began to form into a pair of black jeans, a green blouse followed by black and green running shoes. The cube floated up to her and changed into a shape resembling a green sun with a perfectly cut emerald dazzling in the middle of it while nine silver triangles around it.

She remained silent while staring at the boy. Pikachu jumped up Matthew's shoulder to get a better view. "Quick question. How come she looks nothing like what you picked for the options?" He asked. Matthew crossed his arms. "Oh yeah... Your right." Matthew agreed while they both peered at the person in front of them.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I was made specifically for you. If this is not to your liking then I will change the perimeters to the options you made earlier." She said. Matthew put up his hands in defense. "Oh no! I meant nothing like that. I was just a little confused that's all." He grinned while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So tell me... What do I call you?" Matthew asked getting to his feet. He was a little surprised from her height. She was looking down at him! "Um... How tall are you?" He asked walking over to her. "Precisely 6'3". Is that a problem?" She inquired. "Not at all. Just curious. I mean for being 15 I'm kinda tall at 6 ft." He said smiling.

Her expression didn't change. "Back to your previous question. I do not have any preset names. If you so wish you may call me by my acronym; **SED-C**." She stated. Matthew grimaced at that name. "No, I refuse to call anyone that." Matthew then put on his mental thinking cap.

"How about Jasmine?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed again but her expression still stayed. "It does not matter what you call me. I will answer to any name." She stated.

"So you don't like that name." Matthew said glancing back at Pikachu. "Really? Jasmine? She isn't a Jasmine." Pikachu said slapping the back of Matthew's head with his tail. "Try harder." He said.

Matthew exhaled and put his thinking cap back on. "Alexis?" "I said it doesn't matter." "Bailey?" "I told you-" "Laura?" "Are you even-" "Kathy?" "..." Matthew looked at her. "I GOT IT!" He shouted making her right eye twitch. "How about... Sierra?" He said watching her expression. Her eyes softened as she remained silent, Matthew saw a tiny smile for a split second.

"How about it? Sierra." Matthew said gently grabbing her hands and smiling at her. Sierra eyes glazed over his genuinely happy face. "Yes Master Matthew... That name sounds nice." She stated. Matthew blinked. "I didn't tell you my name." He said confused.

"The device on my neck scanned your brain waves and memories. Don't worry. It only told me the important things, like your name, family and such. It didn't dive further into your personal life or past memories." Sierra explained.

"Oh... That makes sense but don't ever call me Master. Just call me Matthew." He said looking at Pikachu who nodded. "So-" Matthew paused as him and Sierra turned towards the west in sync. "Someones hurt." Sierra said. "A Pokemon to be precise." Matthew cut in. They both glanced at each other and dashed off in that direction.

***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

After running for about a little while, the two stumbled upon a small amount of forest surrounding a crystal clear pond. "That's weird." Matthew said. "I've lived in Pallet Town my whole life, yet I've never seen this pond. The nearest forest is Viridian but that isn't for at least a few miles." Matthew explained.

Sierra used her knowledge of the history of Pallet Town along with this area and found nothing. (P.S. She's state of the art and has massive amounts of data stored within her. Pretty much a human Alakazam when it comes to intelligence)

"You are correct Matthew. My database has found no sightings of this place or the surrounding area. Almost as if it was put here." Sierra surmised. Pikachu leapt off of Matthew's shoulder and went over to the pond.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Matthew asked Sierra as she crossed her arms and put a hand to her chin. "Maybe... This-" Sierra was cut off by Pikachu sprinting back over. "There's something in the pond!" He said frantically. Matthew scooped him up and rushed to the over to the pond with Sierra following closely.

"What did you see Pikachu?" Matthew asked. Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he stared into the crystal water of the pond. "It was red..." He said keeping his gaze. Matthew closed his eyes and started to use his aura.

The world around Matthew became many shades of blue as he opened his eyes. Looking at Sierra, her aura was a greenish aura. 'So she's alive too?!' Matthew mentally screamed. 'Alfred has many questions to answer.' He thought glancing at Pikachu and saw a bright amber aura around him 'Amber? Rare for a Pokemon.' Matthew finally stared down into the pond and saw a faint aura.

His eyes widened as he dove into the pond. Pikachu accidentally held on to his shirt for dear life as the pond was very deep! Around 20 meters to be exact, but Matthew swam down at speeds far exceeding that of a normal human.

Grabbing the Pokemon, Matthew turned back only to see Pikachu grasping his throat and turning blue. He grabbed Pikachu with his right arm and kicked upward as fast as he could. Breaking the surface, Pikachu took a large amount of air to rejuvenate his lungs. Getting back on dry land, Matthew handed the Pokemon to Sierra and stomped back to Pikachu. "Don't ever do that again!" He shouted.

Pikachu cocked his head back before retaliating. "YOU dove in! How I was supposed to know?!" He spat back. "What would've happened if you drowned huh?! I would've never forgiven myself!" Matthew screamed. Pikachu stared at him with anger until he saw tears in the boy's eyes. Letting go of his anger he hung his head low. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

Matthew lowered himself and picked up the chubby rodent. "It's fine buddy. I'm not mad. I was just scared for what could have happened." He said hugging Pikachu. Returning the hug, Pikachu thought about his past life and how he saw humans. 'I never knew there were humans like this.' He thought.

Matthew wiped the tears out of his eyes and turned back to Sierra. Looking closely at the Pokemon, he was shocked at what he saw. The Pokemon was indeed red like Pikachu said. It's leg's were black as well as it's torso. The collar on it's neck is silver, while it had to what appeared to be a black mask on it's face. The rest of it's body was a crimson red besides the silver bumps that were on the back of it's forearms.

Matthew reached into his pocket for his Pokedex... but it was gone! He started to put his hands on all of his pockets until he remembered the storage in the cube. "Sierra can you get me my Pokedex please?" He asked politely. "Your Pokedex is gone." She stated. Matthew froze as he became really confused.

"I said your Pokedex is gone. I took the liberty to teleport it back to Professor Oak since you won't be needing it. I have far more amounts of data relating to Pokemon than that sorry excuse of an encyclopedia." She stated. Gazing back down at the Pokemon in her arms, she walked over to Matthew and placed it in his arms.

"Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon. Albeit small for it's size, it's strength is superhuman as it is capable to walk several hundred miles for hours on end. It, like you has the ability to see and sense Aura. It can also use it's aura to alert others if it feels threatened or scared." Sierra explained.

Matthew looked at Pikachu who looked pretty shocked. "Oh. Well that's neat! But next time before you decide to remove anything will you please ask me first?" He suggested. Pikachu sighed. "Does nothing ever surprise you?" He said crawling up on Matthew's shoulder. "Not really although I've never heard of a red Riolu." Matthew chirped.

Sierra closed her eyes. "I suppose. Now what will do about her?" Sierra said looking back down at the Riolu in Matthew's arms. "You can see her gender?" Matthew inquired. Sierra smirked a little. "Of course." she said.

The Riolu stirred in Matthew's arms. His eyes widened as he turned her over on her side to see a gash. "I wonder what happened to her." Matthew said until he noticed that there was purple liquid now dripping out of her arm. "Oh no! She's been poisoned!" Matthew gasped looking back at Sierra who already had an antidote ready in her hand with a Pokeball.

"You can only help her if you catch her." She said. Matthew cringed at that sudden remark. "I refuse to catch her beyond her will." He stated. Sierra's expression darkened. "Then she will die. She doesn't have that much time left." She said. Matthew flinched slightly. He put his hand on the Riolu's chest. Golden aura began emanating from it . After a few moments the Riolu started to cough up the water that was in her system and taking deep breaths.

Slowly opening her teal colored eyes, she saw the world around her turn pitch black. 'Where am I?' she thought. Suddenly the blackness vanished as it became replaced with a lustrous golden light. She felt the gold rays wrap around her, soothing her and making her forget all of her negative emotions.

Coming back to reality, she saw a boy with brown hair and golden eyes. As if on cue his eye color changed into their normal gentle amber color. "You saved me..." She said barely audible. "Matthew brought her closer. "Not yet. You're poisoned pretty badly. The only way I can help you is if I catch you..." He whispered.

The Riolu remained silent as she started to use the little aura she had left to sense his mind and heart. Looking closer at the boy, it looked like he was pleading, not for her agreeing to let him catch her... but to save her from certain death. She slowly nodded her head. "Do what... you want..." She said.

Matthew sighed with relief. "Thank you. I promise to release you afterwards." He smiled. Causing her eyes to widen. 'This human...' She thought. Matthew grabbed the Pokeball from Sierra's hand and gently pressed it against the Riolu's head turning her into red energy which was transferred into the ball.

Matthew stared at the Pokeball as it didn't even shake. The red button faded three times and stopped signifying the capture. Instantly, he pointed the Pokeball at Sierra. The Riolu materialized from the Pokeball. She shook her head a little as she glanced up at the female human holding her.

Matthew quickly approached them and took the antidote from Sierra and began treating the infection. Within moments the Riolu felt much better as the pain faded away. Matthew smiled at her causing her to blush a bit. "Can you get out some food?" Matthew asked. Sierra pressed the emerald on her necklace which caused the interface to appear.

"Get some Pecha, Oran and a few Sitrus berries please." Matthew said. Within a few seconds Sierra had about 7 berries. Matthew held the bottom of his shirt up to hold the berries. Turning towards Pikachu he tossed the largest Oran berry his direction. "I know you're a little hungry we'll have more later. Catch!" Matthew exclaimed.

Pikachu used his tail to catch the Oran berry and bounced it to his arms. He grinned. "Thanks!" And began to eat while falling to his bottom. Matthew started to feed the Riolu gently as she greedily ate every single berry. "You must have been starving... I'm feeding you two Pecha berries in case any poison is left. I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner." He said guiltily. She eyed the human in front of her. 'Why are you sorry?' She thought.

"A promise is a promise though." Matthew said after feeding her. The Riolu was focused on him as he pulled out the Pokeball he caught her with and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw him about to break it in half, meaning her release. Shaking out of Sierra's grasp, she dove at Matthew knocking him over. "What the!" he said as she landed on him and grabbed the Pokeball from his hands.

Jumping off of him, she took a few steps away and held it behind her back shaking her head vigorously. "Don't break it!" She shouted. Matthew and Sierra were quiet as she started to cry. "My father had an abusive trainer before he ran away with me... He's gone now... Please don't leave me alone out here..." She pleaded. Matthew had a shocked expression while Sierra's expression was one of pity.

Pikachu waltzed over still eating his Oran berry walking past Matthew and Sierra and standing directly in front of the Riolu. Taking his last bite and gulping down the rest of the berry. "Stop crying. So what you're father's gone? Let me guess, he got taken by poachers? I can see it in your face. Your eyes have hope. My family was killed in front of me when I was Pichu. Grow up." Pikachu explained with no emotion whatsover.

"PIKACHU!" Matthew shouted in disbelief at what he just heard. "No Matthew. She needs to hear this." Pikachu stated before he head-butted the Riolu. She went back a little but stood her ground and head butted him back. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" She screamed.

Pikachu wasn't having any of that as he didn't even move from his spot. He got right in her face. "I'm the Pokemon who's clearly stronger than you right now, pup. You're dad might still be alive. But if he isn't what will you do then!? GIVE UP!?" Pikachu shouted.

The Riolu winced at that remark. "NO! NEVER!" She exclaimed. "So you want to become stronger?!" Pikachu yelled. "Stronger than anyone!" She said. The two of them head butted one another at the last time while having a little stare down.. The background faded as amber and red electricity coursed back and forth.

Pikachu pulled back. "You actually got some bite." Pikachu said punching her arm lightly. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to see how you would act if I pushed some buttons. It seems you're true to your word. Get strong and find your dad." Pikachu said before running back to Matthew and getting on his shoulder. Matthew walked over and picked her up.

"So... seeing as how you didn't want me to break the Pokeball... I take it you want to come with us?" He asked. She blushed a little, which Pikachu noticed but didn't think anything of it while rubbing his head from the head- butting. "Yes!" She gleefully said. He then put her on his left shoulder and petted her under her chin. She smiled and hugged Matthew causing him to chuckle.

"Ready Sierra?" He asked. "Of course Matthew." She said walking by his side. "Where are we going?" The little Riolu asked. "To Pewter City for our first gym battle!" Pikachu exclaimed getting pumped up.

The Riolu blinked. "Gym battle?" She repeated. Pikachu smiled. "Yeah! I'll explain on the way!" He said. Matthew smiled as the two of them started to get along. "Oh! I almost forgot you two!" He said. The Pikachu and Riolu looked at him. "Do you want names? It's your choice." Matthew suggested. Pikachu shrugged. "Thank you for the offer but I'm fine with just Pikachu." He said.

"Fair enough. What about you Riolu?" He said turning his head to look at her. She looked at the three pair of eyes staring at her and instantly felt embarrassed. "S-sure... What d-did you have in mind?" She stuttered putting her paws on her face as if she was hiding.

Matthew petted the top of her head causing to flinch a little but feel at ease immediately after. "How about..."

***AND CUT!***

**WHEW! That was fun to write! :D I hope you guys like it! If anyone has any questions feel free to ask! Reviews are always welcome and if anyone has any ideas feel free to private message me and we can discuss them. :) **

**-Artanis13**


	9. A Storm Approaches

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

***ON ROUTE 1* **

"How about... Allona?" Matthew said. The Riolu on his shoulder was slightly shocked. "A-Allona?" She muttered. Matthew chuckled. "Yes. Do you like that name?" She smiled as her cheeks turned crimson. "It's pretty... Thank you." The Riolu said before nuzzling him.

Pikachu yawned obnoxiously. "When are we gonna get some action? I wanna battle something!" He exclaimed. "I don't know Pikachu. When something comes our way I guess." Matthew replied.

Pikachu slumped on Matthew's shoulder. "This is boring..." He sighed. "I find it serene." Sierra casually retorted. Matthew checked his watch. '3:26.' He thought. "We should hurry. I want to get to Viridian before nightfall." he said staring at the sky behind them. "That storm will catch up soon." Allona said with a small hint of worry.

***Elsewhere* **

"You fools. How could you let the Riolu get away." The voice sounded absolutely menacing causing the men on their knees to shudder. "But sir-" "The Rangers showed up-" "They fought us and-" The men attempted to explain. "ENOUGH." The voice boomed.

"YES SIR!" The goons said in unison. "IT appears you three have failed me. Your pay will be docked for this failure. Go see your superior for reassignment. Pray I don't alter your punishment any further." The man said.

"YES SIR! THANK YOU SIR!" They bowed then hurried out of the room. Giovanni sat in his chair petting his prized shiny Persian. "It appears those fools aren't as incompetent as I thought. They did capture the Lucario. But they still failed in catching it's offspring." He muttered.

"Computer." "Yes Giovanni?" A voice echoed in the office. Suddenly the large wall across from him slowly moved forward. Gears followed suit by sending the wall up into the ceiling, revealing a giant monitor. Flashing on, the monitor showed the entire Kanto region as well as the other regions around the world.

"Contact "those two". I have an assignment that's well within their... league" Giovanni groaned. "Understood." The computer opened up a file containing hundreds of numbers, scanning all over the Kanto region.

Eventually the scanning stopped as the two individuals were found. The image of the Earth disappeared and was replaced by an image of a blue haired man and red haired woman.

"OH!? BOSS?! Do you need something sir?!" The man asked with eagerness. "Anything you need boss we can take care of it!" The woman interjected. "LET ME SEE!" A third voice cut in changing the image to a Meowth. "You need somefin Boss?" He inquired.

Giovanni sighed at the stupidity he was witnessing from these buffoons. "...Yes. I do indeed have an assignment. But you must proceed with caution on this endeavor." He said. All three of the individuals got closer to the camera, waiting in anticipation.

"Now then... It involves a very rare Pokemon." He said.

***BACK TO THE HERO! LITTLE TIMESKIP***

Matthew and Sierra were moving at a steady pace towards Viridian city. The storm behind them was building speed but at least it was an hour away. "We've been at this for a few hours. Viridian is only about an hour or so if we follow this road." Matthew said looking at his watch. '6:15'. He thought.

"Well at least we'll beat the storm behind us." Pikachu cheered. "I sure hope so." Allona said. "Don't worry! We'll get there soon enough!" Matthew smiled.

The amount of speed the storm was getting was unsettling even at their current pace. Sierra grimaced as she was calculating that this was the harshest weather that this area has seen in a few decades. "Matthew. I suggest we set up camp." She declared.

"Alright. Whatever you say." He agreed. Pikachu and Allona shrugged their shoulders in unison. "Well then... Do we have a tent in there?" Matthew asked. Sierra pushed the emerald button and began searching through the inventory with haste.

"No. But we have something far better." She said. Matthew blinked as he read the name of the item. '**E.C.O? V.2**?' Sierra pressed on the item and watched as a tiny cylinder object appeared. "I don't think we can fit in that..." Pikachu blurted out.

Sierra ignored him and walked over to a nearby tree. She held out the cylinder as a device came off of it and began scanning the tree. After a brief moment the device returned and Sierra dropped the cylinder on the ground next to the tree. Slowly the other side of the cylinder opened and started materializing into the tree it scanned!

Matthew and the Pokemon gaped at the scene in front of them. "WHOA!" Pikachu exclaimed before him and Allona hopped off of Matthew. Matthew approached the tree with caution until Sierra pushed him into it, he threw his arms up to his face to brace for any damage... but fell on a hard wood floor instead.

Looking around, he noticed that he was standing in a luxurious living room with a few couches, a 60 inch television, and a lot more home accessories! "What is this?..." He muttered while Sierra carried the Pokemon inside. "This is the **Environmental Camouflaged Outpost**. **Version 2**. It utilizes the surrounding environment to camouflage itself perfectly. No one will disturb us." She said.

Matthew was very impressed. "So what is in here?" He inquired. Sierra placed the Pokemon on one of the couches and gestured for him to follow. Pikachu and Allona hopped over to another couch where the remote for the television was and switched through the channels to find something interesting to watch.

Sierra led Matthew throughout the architectural marvel of the outpost. She showed him the elevator and pushed one of the many buttons. Soon they went up to where the study was, complete with a library on Pokemon and other such things. Next was the huge kitchen with over a few months of food and supplies. She then showed him a training room, an agility room, a personal gym, the security room and more. After the thirty minute tour and plenty of information later, Matthew decided it was time to prepare dinner.

He grabbed an apron and went to the sink to wash his hands, after gathering the ingredients he needed, he began cooking on of his favorite dishes. Pikachu and Allona were watching re-runs of famous Pokemon battles at the Indigo Plateau until they smelt something extremely delicious in the air. Even Sierra who was monitoring the weather patterns stopped for a moment as she too was attracted to the mouth-watering aroma pouring throughout the building.

**_"WHAT IS THAT!?"_** Pikachu and Allona exclaimed to each other before rushing to find the room where the scent was excreting from. Sierra walked and exhaled calmly at the wonderful atmosphere. 'I wonder what he's making.' She thought while casually walking through the hallway into the kitchen.

She froze, seeing a sight that made her eyes widen a tiny bit. Matthew was wearing an apron with a his sleeves rolled up, followed by a bandanna on his head. Pikachu and Allona were seated in high chairs. Each one eagerly awaiting the food Matthew prepared them.

Grabbing two plates and some chopsticks and utensils, he got them both an equal amount of chicken dumplings with vegetable stir-fry. Allona was having trouble using the chopsticks causing her to have a sadden look. Matthew twitched at this. "Something the matter?" He asked. "I... don't know how to use these..." She said with a depressed aura around her.

Pikachu chuckled at her child-like behavior. He grabbed his chopsticks and made them click. "It's called opposable thumbs." (He technically does have thumbs because he has five fingers and if you look closely at his pictures) He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Allona saw this and fumed quietly before Matthew picked her up from her high chair and set her in his lap.

"Alright. Let's try this!" He shouted with glee as he moved the plate towards them and used the chopsticks to pick up a dumpling. "Saw Ahh!" he said causing Pikachu to cough up his food. Allona was completely red as this transpired. Very slowly she opened her mouth while having her eyes shut so to not be staring at Matthew's grinning face.

Matthew plopped the dumpling in her mouth, once she started to chew her eyes shot open by the copious amounts of flavors. After swallowing, her ears folded down as her blush didn't fade. "Alright! Now it's time for your vegetables." Matthew said.

Sierra walked in and was immediately noticed by everyone. "Care to try some of my food?" Matthew grinned. Sierra gave him a stare before nodding. "Then help yourself." He pointed to the food on the counter with the silverware and plates.

Sierra went over and gathered the amount of food she wanted. She looked back as Matthew playfully fed Allona and felt something in her chest tighten very slightly. Though minuscule, she still took note of it as she walked over and sat herself down next to Pikachu. Pikachu grabbed a dumpling and shoved it in his mouth and grinned. "Chaaa~" He announced and rubbed his belly.

"When did you get so good at making food?" Pikachu asked. Matthew smiled as he still fed Allona. "My grandmother made sure to teach me an enormous amount of things before I left. She wanted me to be able to survive from anything and everything while my butler/best friend taught me how to fight and protect people. But that's just the tip of the iceberg." Matthew said.

Pikachu looked at Sierra then back at Matthew. "So... What else do you know?" Pikachu asked. Matthew's joyful appearance dimmed instantly. "...I don't feel like talking about it right now..." He murmured. Sierra had a curious look on her face but it disappeared when Matthew's smile came back. "It's nothing bad. Just not something worth worrying over." He said with a chuckle.

Pikachu blinked before silently agreeing and drinking some water from his cup. Sierra continued to eye Matthew feeding Allona. 'What else is...' She thought to herself. Matthew noticed her staring, "What's up?" He asked. She eased herself back to reality and looked down at her food. "Nothing. Just thinking." She replied.

"Do you want me to feed you too?" Matthew said. Sierra glanced at him with widened eyes. She waved her hands gently in front of her. "No thank you. I'm perfectly capable-" She attempted to say before Matthew put a dumpling in her mouth. "I don't mind." He shot her one of his bright smirks causing her cheeks to turn a pink for a split second. She stood up from her seat with her plate and excused herself, with great haste she returned to what she was doing earlier with her food.

Matthew looked at Pikachu after she left. "Did I make her mad?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "I wouldn't worry about that boss. She's just experiencing something she's probably has never felt before... ever." Pikachu scoffed while closing his eyes at his clueless trainer. 'I can't believe he hasn't caught on yet. Not even to Allona! Oh well... looks like this will keep getting more and more interesting...' Pikachu chuckled. "What is it?" Matthew said. Pikachu glanced back at him before greedily eating the rest of his food.

Sierra shut the door and placed her plate of food on a bigger than average sized desk. (Like a private study desk just bigger) She calmed herself down but still felt a small fluttering in her heart. Putting her hand over her chest, she kept feeling her heart beat beating uncontrollably. 'What the hell is this?' She kept thinking over and over. She blinked and decided to ignore it. Her thoughts returning to her food.

"Guess I'll finish my plate then head to bed." She muttered while looking back at the weather patterns from the storm.

***After Dinner***

"Alright guys. Are you two ready for bed?" Matthew asked, he held Allona in his arms while Pikachu was on top of his head. "I'm pretty tired to be honest." Pikachu stretched. "I am too..." Allona yawned cutely while nuzzling further in Matthew's arms.

Matthew smiled gently at how both of them were acting. After he cleaned up the kitchen, he ventured to the elevator. The doors opened automatically as he got in front of them. After stepping inside, he examined the buttons of the different rooms and facilities until he saw multiple bedroom buttons. He tapped the **Pent-House** one. The doors closed before the elevator ascended for a few seconds. Matthew blinked as the doors opened again, revealing a humongous pent-house suite type of room. 'This place never ceases to amaze me...' Matthew thought.

He looked at his watch and read the time. 'It's only 8 and I'm this tired?' He mentally yawned as he felt his eyes get heavy. "Well I did see ALOT of crap today. More so than the average Ursaring." He said.

He waltzed into the giant room and put the two sleeping Pokemon on the bed. He opened a drawer on the nearest dresser and saw multiple sweaters. "It is kinda cold." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. After putting on the sweater he sat on the comfy bed before deciding to go check on Sierra and make sure she was feeling alright. Pushing the **Study** button on the elevator, he went a few floors down to discover Sierra asleep on the desk in the room. 'So... It appears that whoever made her... wanted her to be as human as possible.' Matthew pondered.

He slowly tip toed his way over to her. As he got closer he started to notice how beautiful she truly is. The way she looked as she slept. 'Wow. She's gorgeous.' Matthew felt heat rise in his cheeks but he quickly shook it off. He went to put a hand on her shoulder but was shocked at how it simply passed through her!

"What the-" He whispered in a harsh voice. Matthew sighed as he knew someone was right behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Sierra. "I apologize about that." She said. "It's alright. I now see that you have your guard up at all times." Matthew chuckled sheepishly.

Sierra stared at him. "Is there an actual reason you're here? Or did you just want to see me?" She laughed while walking past him. "Um... no. There wasn't really any reason. But you are right about me wanting to see you." Matthew said following her.

He looked around the room as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Matthew waited for a response but nothing happened. He took a step forward but paused as Sierra hugged herself. "There is something... I want to ask you..." She muttered.

"Sure. Go ahead." He replied. Matthew waited as she turned around to face him with her cheeks very red. "I have no recollection of this emotion in my database... So please... What is it?" She pleaded for the answer.

"What are you feeling?" Matthew asked causing her to look away while she placed a hand against her mouth. "I do not know. That is why I asked you." She stated turning away. "Well can you at least describe it?" He said as he sauntered over to the desk and took a seat on it, crossing his arms.

He observed that she couldn't make eye contact with him. "Sierra." He said. She jerked a bit and looked at him. "Y-yes?" Matthew kept his keen gaze on her. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." He frowned.

She blinked before giggling. Matthew felt embarrassed by this. "Shut up! Don't laugh! I'm just not very good with emotions. (Note. He is technically able to, but he has no idea how to yet.)

"Sorry. Sorry." She waved her hand in apologetic manner. "Well if it's troubling you that much. Why don't you show me what emotion you're feeling?" He stated. Sierra's face instantly went crimson again. "Why do you keep turning red? Are you getting a fever?" Matthew inquired.

Sierra gulped. "Do not move." She said as she walked over to him. Matthew was confused at her sudden statement but remained still. She then took a deep breath as she was standing right in front of him. "What are you going to do?" He asked softly.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently laid him on his back. Even though he changed into a sweater, Sierra's touch burned through it. 'Why is she so warm?' He thought. What Matthew wasn't aware of, was that Sierra's face was inching closer and closer. When he finished his thoughts on that matter, Matthew's eyes widened at the fact that Sierra's face was literally an inch away.

"Can I help you?" He smirked. Sierra's lips parted as it appeared she was going to say something but instead she paused right before crashing her mouth onto his. Matthew's eyes shot open at what was happening. 'WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?' He mentally screamed.

Sierra pulled away after kissing him for a few minutes. She was gasping for air as Matthew was still in shock from her boldness, he didn't even notice she was straddling him. "... What was that?" Matthew asked.

Sierra's blush faded as she had a large amount of regret resonating through her. "I'm so sorry! I-" She spoke but was silenced as Matthew sat up and rested his head against her forehead. "Is this what you meant by that feeling?" Matthew said as he put his hands on her face and kissed her.

She melted into it. Although she had tears in her eyes, she decided to lead the charge based on her gut feeling. Matthew had no damn clue what was going so he did the best thing he thought of. He went with it!

Ten minutes of passionate french kissing later the two broke apart. Sierra stared lustfully at him. "Are you willing to go farther?" She asked almost as if begging him to continue. "Sure. Though I wouldn't know where else to begin..." He said as if ashamed. Sierra brushed a hand through his feather-like hair. "Are you a..?" She waited for his response.

Matthew blushed profusely. "Of course I am! Is that a problem!?" He shouted while looking away. 'How is a boy this good looking still a virgin?' Sierra thought.

"I was just curious. Besides I'll help you deal with this matter." She purred. Matthew sweatdropped at how her eyes had twinkles in them. Sierra placed her hands on the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her in one swift motion causing her breasts to jiggle. Matthew gaped at elegant they looked, and at the fact at how her bra looked on her.

"Your bra color is something else." Matthew said covering his face. 'Such an innocent boy' Sierra mentally laughed at his actions. The bra she was wearing was a beautiful snow white color with a gentle blue trim.

"Shall you do the honor?" She asked him. Matthew spread his fingers apart to gaze at her gorgeous face. "I'm a virgin. I WAS raised around women. But do YOU honestly think I have any idea how to get that off?" He uttered.

She playfully hushed him by pressing a finger against his mouth. "Fine. I understand." She smiled as she put her arms behind her back and unhooked it with ease. Matthew was in complete awe with what he was seeing. His entire life up to this point, was raised around girls. They watched over him when his grandparents were gone for trips, he loved his babysitters as he always treated them like older sisters. Yet, he was always a bit upset that he never got a babysitter he could treat as a big brother.

Sierra stared down at him, watching his eyes focusing on her. "Do... you like... what you see?" She asked. Matthew glanced at her eyes and saw that they were holding a fear of self-consciousness. "I think you look amazing..." He said looking away. He was indeed trying his very hardest on how to deal with this. He wasn't uncomfortable per say. Just put in a position he has never been in before.

Sierra smiled at his honest and sincere answer. She gently took his wrists into her own hands and placed his hands on her hips. "You can touch me in any way you want Matthew. Don't be afraid." She reassured him.

His gulp was a sure sign of the anxiety currently holding him. He nodded slightly as he gazed upon her perky breasts contravening gravity in all it's aspects. The wonderful pink surrounding her nipples drew his eyes in. Matthew planted the softest possible touch on her bosom. A light shiver coursed through Sierra's body, however her mind was impatient on how slow he was.

She decided to up the ante with her initiative and ripped off his sweater. Sierra placed her hands all over his lean muscle littered body. (LITERALLY) Matthew flinched at how she started to attack his neck, collar, and chest with a tremendous amount of kisses, both light and tender along with passionate deep kisses causing hickeys to form already.

He let out moans that made Sierra lose all control. Matthew started to rub her nipples and twist them in different angles. She let out gasps and cute moans as she began to grind against him.

Matthew flipped her over and put his mouth on one of her nipples; swirling his tongue in fast paced and fluid motions. Sierra moaned again at how he was making her feel. 'I guess he knows what he's doing.' She thought.

Matthew used his other hand to squeeze and massage her other neglected globe with a tender softness that made her let out more of those cute moans he was already starting to love.

"How am I doing?" He stopped suddenly. Sierra shook her head at his sudden question. "Matthew. Who said you can stop?" She declared causing him to quickly go back to what he was doing.

Matthew alternate with each breast until he got an idea to carefully bite one of them. Sierra's eyes shut close at how he was making her wet. 'More! I want more!' She screamed in her head.

Matthew then decided to slide off her pants and pull them down. Matthew stopped as he gradually went down and kissed her inner thighs. "What-" Sierra proclaimed as her eyes darted at him. He looked at her with his amber eyes. "You wanted this... Do you want to stop?" He asked staring at her, his body frozen until she told him to continue.

"Go ahead. But I'm going to get you back for this." She teased. Matthew smirked but proceeded to slide her underwear down and stare at her stunning pussy. He breathed slightly as he noticed her outer lips were slightly puffy and how it gleamed in the moonlight. "I see you shave?" He winked at her. She sneered at him and turned away. "I'VE HEARD YOUNG MEN PREFER THIS." She said menacingly. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not like most young men." He said sliding his index finger down her slit, drenching the tip of it in her sexual juices. He grinned at her before tasting it, much to her dismay. "Why would you-" She proclaimed. Matthew smiled sweetly at her. "You taste like unlike anything I've ever tasted. It's wonderful." He announced causing her cover her face.

"You didn't have to say that..." She whispered. Matthew watched her before going in for another kiss. "It's true." He smiled softly. She lost herself in his amber colored irises. She smiled as tears went down her face. "You should wake up now." He heard.

Matthew opened his eyes to see a yellow face covered in fear staring at him. "Boss. It's Allona. She's gone." Pikachu said while the thunder of the storm boomed outside.

**I went to go visit my grandfather in Sacramento due to him being hospitalized. He's gone now... Anyway, I just got back yesterday. I am extremely sorry for the lack of updating. But I lost the will and spark to write for that time being until I read the letter he left me. I just want all of you to know that this story will be update once again every week. I hope this story and the this chapter is up to par with any and all of your expectations. If not. I will just try that much harder to make each chapter better and better. Sincerest Apologies everyone.**

**-Artanis13**


	10. To Find A Friend

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

Matthew's eyes shot open at what he just heard. "What did you just say..." He whispered. "She's gone boss. She left while we were asleep." Pikachu said. Matthew threw the blanket off of him and changed into his rain gear. Pikachu ran up his shoulder once he finished.

"Are we going to get Sierra?" He asked. Matthew paused for a moment before speaking. "If she's busy then I don't want to bother her. Allona is my responsibility. Come on bud." He replied walking to the elevator.

Once inside, he looked for the **Security** room button. He pushed it in and waited as he started to descend a few floors. The doors opened to reveal a room full of screens and various pieces of technology. Stepping inside, he looked towards one of the other rooms inside and saw the word **ARMORY** on it. "Why do we need an armory?" Matthew said as Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders.

"In case we deal with people that may need a bullet in them." A voice echoed. Matthew and Pikachu whipped around to see Sierra standing in the elevator. 'Not now.' Matthew thought as he remembered his dream while she casually walked in. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

Pikachu glanced at Matthew. "Should we tell her?" He whispered. Matthew sighed. "Sierra... Allona left in my sleep. I have to find her." He said looking away from her. She stared at him. "You're hiding something." She pointed out. Matthew jumped a little in surprise. "Well, you keep staring intently!" He shouted back. Sierra giggled inwardly before her face grew serious. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked.

Matthew examined her. "What do you mean we?" He asked. Sierra looked at him like he said the oddest thing. "Because we're a team?" She said in a matter of fact tone. "Okay. Then we should watch the camera feed to find out when she left and see what direction she went outside." Matthew sat down on a computer chair and started to circulate through the cameras.

Sierra watched as he began to scour the video feeds. 'Why didn't you make eye contact with me?' She thought to herself as Pikachu looked at her and poked her nose with his tail.

"What is it Pikachu?" She asked. Pikachu nudged Matthew's head with his to get his attention. "Something wrong buddy?" Matthew inquired. He looked back and saw that Sierra was right behind him. He turned away quickly while scrolling furiously with a hidden blush on his face. Pikachu glanced at Sierra and pointed out that her face was red by touching her cheeks with his tail then putting a paw to the red patches on his face.

"FOUND IT!" Matthew exclaimed while Sierra watched the feed. They both didn't realize how close they were while staring at the monitor. Pikachu sighed and just jumped on top of Matthew's head. "Lemme see!" He shouted. Everyone watched the monitor as it showed the elevator opening up on the bottom floor at precisely 1:30. Allona jumped out of it in a hurry, but she took one last look at the elevator and ran towards the main entrance where she left.

Matthew switched the camera feed to monitor outside and saw that she was running towards Viridian City. "Where is she going?" Pikachu asked. Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "Probably the forest perhaps? Sierra can you make an analysis of the Pokemon in the Viridian Forest please?" Matthew inquired. "Sure. Give me a few minutes to collect the data." She said as she plopped down on the chair causing her breasts to sway. Matthew turned away with a blush on his face as Pikachu chuckled.

"We'll be downstairs getting ready Sierra." Matthew said while putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened at his touch they then softened as she felt the heat in her cheeks starting to rise. 'Again... He lowers my defenses like they were nothing... She thought. "I'll be down shortly." She said turning to look at him and gently smiled. Matthew grinned and left the room to head downstairs.

***A few minutes later***

Matthew sat waiting on the couch while Pikachu was eating an Oran Berry and getting the berry juice all over his face. "You eat like a Miltank." Matthew said. Pikachu's eye twitched. He ate the core of the berry gathering a few of the seeds in his mouth and shout it at Matthew like a Bullet Seed attack. Every seed hit him in the face with even a few managing to stick. "YOU LITTLE-" Matthew was about to freak before hearing the elevator chiming and the door opening.

Sierra walked over to him with wearing a pair of black jeans, gray, pastel gray, and black camo boots with a black hoodie on. Her platinum hair neatly falling on her sides and her vibrant green eyes made her outfit on point. "Wow..." Matthew whispered. Sierra heard this and looked at him. "What? Is something wrong with this outfit? Should I go change?" She asked.

"Oh! No no no! I was just taken by surprise. I didn't expect you to look cute wearing all that." Matthew laughed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sierra's eyes widened slightly. "Thank you." She said. Matthew grinned. "Alright so what did you find then?" He asked. "Interesting news to say the least. Team Rocket was in the Viridian Forest looking for some rare Pokemon that decided to move away from their home in Sinnoh." She said pulling out a small device resembling that of a cell phone. "Have a look." She said tossing it to Matthew. "What is this?" He asked. "A Personal Data Assistant, or just PDA for short." She replied.

"Allona and her family..." He whispered reading the information Sierra found. "A Lucario and Riolu were what they were seeking. Preferably the Riolu since Team Rocket most likely could have twisted her moral and morals easier for their benefit." Sierra predicted. "We have to go now! More of them could still be there!" Matthew nearly shouted while tossing the PDA towards her. "Come on Pikachu!" Matthew called. Pikachu finished the berry and ran towards Matthew. "Wait." Was the only voice they heard as they stopped instantly.

"Listen. I know how much you want to protect her, but we need to do this carefully, Pikachu is a shiny and has some excellent combative abilities. As well as me. Do you realize the repercussions of what would happen if Team Rocket got their hands on me?" She said with a very stern face. Matthew looked at the floor. "I-I just..." He tried to finish his thought but failed. Sierra walked over to him and placed her hands on his face. "Matthew you're only fifteen years old and already you're acting so mature. I respect your decisions, but we just need to be careful. Now let's go get her back." Sierra smiled.

Matthew closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah let's go." He said holding her hands causing her to blush very slightly. Matthew then looked at Pikachu and saw his cheeks still cover in berry juice. "You're getting a bath later." Matthew said in a dark voice with a twinkle in his eye as Pikachu gulped.

Sierra pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Matthew as he wiped Pikachu's face. "Now we can go!" Matthew shouted running outside awating for the rain to drench him. But nothing happened, he just smelled the night air and gazed around his surroundings. "When did the rain stop?" He asked as Sierra stepped out and deactivated the **E.C.O.**

"About an hour ago. The storm wasn't going to last all night. Why do you think I was monitoring it so much?" She pointed out. Matthew looked at her. "Then why are you wearing all of that gear..." He said. "Simple. Because I don't like getting sick." She retorted while jogging past him. 'That makes sense.' He thought. "Wait! YOU CAN GET SICK!?" He shouted running after her. "We'll have this discussion later!" She yelled back.

After a half hour Matthew and Sierra were now approaching Viridian City. "FREEZE!" A feminine voice screamed causing Pikachu to jump off of Matthew's shoulder prepared to shock the person in front of them. The figure walked out of the kiosk that said POLICE on it and Matthew saw a green haired beauty. "Yes?" He replied rather casually.

"My name is Office Jenny and you are now within Viridian City limits. State your business." She demanded. Matthew and Sierra exchanged looks. "We're heading to Viridian Forest to look for a Pokemon." Matthew said with honesty. Officer Jenny glared at him and turned on the Kiosk's lights which illuminated the area around them to a degree. "Alright kid now-" She said as she fully saw Matthew. She fully examined his face. Looking over his model like looks and beautiful amber eyes that she couldn't stop staring at. 'He's so cute...' She thought.

Sierra saw the look she was giving Matthew and had that weird feeling all over again but it was much stronger. "Alright _Officer _Jenny, we told you what we're doing so why don't you stop acting like a school girl and let us pass." Sierra said with a small amount of anger.

Officer Jenny snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Sierra. "Sorry about that. We've been having Pokemon thievery the last few nights and so the police service must be extra cautious. Sierra groaned. She waltzed up to Pikachu snatched him up and held him in front of Officer Jenny. "Why would we steal this cute little guy." She said rhetorically. Pikachu blinked. "Chaaa~" He shouted as he nuzzled Jenny's face.

"Okay okay! I believe you!" She giggled. "May I have your Trainer Identifications please." She stated. Matthew looked at Sierra. "I'm not a trainer but my friend here is. His name is Matthew Kentworth from Pallet Town. His starting Pokemon was given to him by Professor Oak." She said. Jenny typed in the information at the kiosk. "Thank you. That's all I needed. And this is for you _Pretty Boy_~." Matthew grimaced at that name but noticed Office Jenny tear a piece of paper and write some numbers on it.

She handed it to him and winked causing him to jump slightly and blush profusely. "Okay... Thanks I guess..." He said as he put the paper in one of his jean pockets. "Can you tell us what's the fastest way to the forest from here?" He asked politely causing Officer Jenny to smile at his politeness. "Sure! You just follow this road for a few minutes and make a left at the Pokemon Center after that you-" Officer Jenny was cut off by Sierra clearing her throat. "I know the way Matthew." She stated.

"Oh. Well let's go then! Bye Officer Jenny!" Matthew grinned causing her heart to ping. "Goodbye... Matthew." She said with a blush clearly evident on her face. She headed back into her little kiosk to call and tell all of her sisters the boy she just met and for them to keep on eye out for him. "She was nice." Matthew said while looking at Pikachu who nodded and chuckled. "You should have seen the size of those things on her chest boss. THEY WERE HUGE!" Pikachu mouthed the last three words causing Matthew to sputter. "S-Shut up! I don't want to know that!" He shouted while Pikachu laughed at his innocence. "You're so strange boss." He muttered while laughing.

Matthew glared at him. "Idiot." He glanced at Sierra and noticed the change in the atmosphere. "You okay Sierra?" He asked. "Yep." She instantly replied. Matthew and Pikachu felt the lie in that word. "Are you sure-" He said as she stared at him coldly. "Stop talking." She threatened. Matthew and Pikachu looked at each other then back at her. "Fine." He said back as he walked past her. Pikachu watched her as Matthew walked by and shook his head. 'She doesn't know how to deal with her feelings, kind of makes me feel sorry for her.' Pikachu thought before he sighed.

The rest of the walk to the forest was in utter silence and the occasional head turning of Pikachu. He would look at Matthew then Sierra and vice versa. Finally after some time Matthew and Sierra approached the entrance into the Viridian forest. Sierra started to feel the guilt of her action earlier. "M-Matthew?" She said carefully. He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry for earlier... I didn't mean to snap." She said looking away from him. Silence continued for a few moments longer. "I said-" Sierra said but was cut off. "Stop talking." Matthew said glaring at her.

She stared at him with hurt evident in her eyes. Matthew's glare softened to his usual joyful eyes. "Hurts doesn't it? That's what I felt. Your apology is accepted however." He smiled. Sierra continued to stare at him still. "Just be more careful with your words. Don't worry though. You'll learn." He said. "But if you ever do that again, I won't speak to you for a week. Understand?" He said as his face grew serious. "Y-yes... Sorry." She said. Matthew snickered and did something that caused her blush immensely. "I don't like it when you're upset so talk to me okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Of course..." She barely whispered as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Now let's go save her. She needs us." Matthew said with determination. "Ready buddy?" Matthew said as Pikachu grinned and had electricity spark off his cheeks. "Yes boss!" He shouted. Matthew and Sierra ran into the forest hoping to find a friend truly worth saving. 'We're coming Allona' All three of them thought simultaneously.

***CHAPTER END***

**I'M BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**Okay... I know I'm an inconceivable prick for leaving you all in the dark. I humbly apologize and it will never happen again. I just had a tremendous case of writer's block and bullshit school work and it caused me to have to stop writing for a few months. BUT DON't WORRY EVERYONE! I didn't procrastinate at all. I have two 300 note page booklets filled with nothing but this story. AND a little 80 page one for my other story. I will be updating as much I as can, hopefully two chapters a week just for all of you. I hope the next chapter however will be at least 10,000 words. Until next time everyone! **

**-Artanis 13**


	11. Birds Vs Bugs (Part 1)

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**_"Pokemon Language"_**

Matthew and Sierra kept their eyes peeled. Pikachu listened with his ears as every snap of a branch or constant buzzing drew his attention slightly. "Wonder how far she is in here." Matthew quietly said. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders but kept vigilant regardless.

"Who knows boss. Besides all, we really have to worry about are Beedrill hives mostly. If we don't disturb them or the Kakuna we should be fine." Pikachu suggested. Matthew was a little impressed. "You know of the Pokemon which reside in this forest?" He asked.

"In a way. I can remember the smell of different species of Pokemon I've fought for some reason." He mentioned. "You grew up here Pikachu?" Matthew inquired. "I was born in this forest." He said devoid of emotion. Matthew noticed the change and decided not to ask any more questions.

"Sierra do you have any data of the Pokemon here?" He asked looking at her. She slowed her pace and put a hand to her chin. "Mostly the BUG type Pokemon with a small of amount of Pidgeys and Pikachus. Most Pokemon here are to show a small diversity of them. But what Pikachu said is correct. We must be wary for the Beedrill." She finished as she quickened her pace.

Matthew glanced at Pikachu who nodded. Both of their eyes shot open, however. "Wait you can understand him?/You know what I'm saying?!" They both exclaimed. Sierra sighed before turning her head back to look at them. "I was built with a translator in case you couldn't understand Pokemon but seeing that you do makes it that much easier. I wouldn't want to interpret such a unique language all the time." She smiled.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Matthew said. Sierra was surprised. "No?" She said actually confused. "It's fine. I wouldn't want such an incredible piece of technology to wasting her time as an interpreter." He said walking past while waiting for her reaction. Sierra narrowed her eyes. "Was that sarcasm?" She said as her anger started to rise. Matthew looked at her confused. "No?" He said in the exact same way as her.

She scoffed. Matthew continued walking while chuckling in his head. 'It's fun grinding her gears.' Pikachu shot up, his ears twitching profusely and his head turning in all directions. Matthew stared at him and started to use his Aura to sense the surrounding area. 'Something is coming' They both thought. Matthew turned to Sierra and snatched her hand. "Hide!" He said in a whisper.

He took off running with her to the nearest set of trees as they used it conceal themselves. Matthew was perched up in the tree about fifteen feet off of the ground. Sierra was above him while Pikachu slowly crawled over to the end of the branch to fully watch and listen. A buzzing was heard as it continued to get louder and louder. Suddenly a small sound of fluttering could be heard. Pikachu looked back at Matthew with a worried expression.

A small Pidgey was hovering by with a clear wound on it's wing. "Is that blood?" Pikachu whispered. It's right wing had small traces of blood staining it's feathers. "What is Pikachu?" Matthew quietly inquired as Pikachu stared at the small bird. "It's a Pidgey. What injured-" Pikachu's own question was answered as three Beedrill were flying at it. "It needs help!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped down from the tree.

"Pikachu!" Matthew yelled as he jumped from the tree and rolled. Sierra jumped down as well with landing with ease. Pikachu sprinted towards the Pidgey as one of the Beedrill was attempting to attack it with **Twineedle. **"Pikachu! Use **Thundershock**!" Matthew roared. Pikachu jumped in front of the Pidgey while releasing his Thundershock attack hitting one of the Beedrill and causing the small group to disperse. "Nice job Pikachu!" Matthew called out from a safe distance.

The Pokemon started to talk amongst themselves. _**"You would dare protect this Pidgey?" **_One of the Beedrill said with malice in its voice. _**"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?"**_ Pikachu spat. _**"Insolent rodent. Fine then. YOU will take its place!" **_One Beedrill flew towards Pikachu while charging a **Twineedle **attack. Pikachu grinned as he was finally going to get some action! Matthew watched as the Beedrill took off in a wild flight towards Pikachu. "Dodge it buddy!" Matthew yelled.

Pikachu jumped in the air as soon as the Beedrill aimed its stingers at Pikachu. "Now Pikachu use **Iron Tail **and knock it out of the sky!" Matthew shouted as Pikachu's tail turned silver. He then threw it down on top of the Beedrill while finishing with a front flip and landing it. The Beedrill hit the ground with an audible thud followed by a small crater formed from where it connected with the ground. The two other Beedrill witnessed that it already had swirls in it's eyes.

_**"Our leader will deal with you." **_One of them said as they both flew off leaving the Beedrill in the crater behind. "Good riddance." Pikachu spat in their direction. He walked over to the crater as Matthew and Sierra walked over. "What do we do with that one?" Pikachu said. Sierra went over to check the condition of the Pidgey. "We just can't leave it here. What if something gets it?" Matthew said. Pikachu looked at him. "Whatever you say, boss. I would personally leave it, but I guess your kindness extends to all boundaries." He said as he climbed up his shoulder.

Matthew walked in slowly and stared at the Beedrill. "I hit it pretty hard. It won't wake up for at least a half hour." Pikachu pointed out. Matthew picked up the Beedrill and walked over to one of the trees nearby. He then laid it on a branch that made it pretty hard to spot. Matthew and Pikachu ran over to where Sierra was with the Pidgey. "How bad is it hurt?" He asked.

Sierra held it in her arms. "It's a cut but not too deep. It doesn't appear to know any FLYING type moves though." She said. "How do we know that?" Matthew asked. "Because if it did it probably wouldn't have had too much trouble dealing with the Beedrill." Pikachu said. The Pidgey looked at Pikachu. "Thank you for protecting me, mister." It said. Pikachu grinned. "Of course little guy. Where are your parents?" Pikachu inquired.

The Pidgey looked at the ground. "They were fighting the Beedrill along with more of us. Apparently the Beedrill leader is really strong..." It said. Pikachu perked up at this. "Strong?" He asked. The Pidgey nodded its head. "Very strong. Usually, the Beedrill keep to their own but ever since he came along he's been trying to expand into our territory." He explained.

Sierra looked at Matthew. "This is unheard of... Mere Beedrill shouldn't be a match for Pidgeottos." She said with curiosity evident in her voice. "Matthew we need to look into this." She finished. Matthew nodded and looked at Pikachu who was shaking. "You already buddy?" He asked. Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. Judt really excited that's all." He grinned.

Sierra looked at the Pidgey. "Can you tell us where the battle is taking place?" She asked. The Pidgey pointed a wing in the direction it came from. "There. We should get to where it is if we take that way. We won't be there for a while though. I was flying really fast." The Pidgey said as it yawned. "Alright then. You rest up while we get going!" Matthew suggested as it nodded while falling asleep in Sierra's arms. "Sierra you should probably head back to town to get it healed and the Beedrill over there on the tree." Matthew said.

Sierra eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah. Don't worry! Pikachu and I will be okay!" He said with determination. She nodded and went over to gather the Beedrill as she looked back over at Matthew. "Be careful." She whispered. Matthew looked at her and grinned while giving her a thumbs up. "We will be." He said as he ran off in the direction where the Beedrill flew towards.

***MEANWHILE***

A small battle was going on between a few dozen Beedrill and a flock of Pidgeottos and Pidgeys. _**"You will never take this part of the forest!" **_A Pidgeotto screeched. _**"It appears you have confidence in your abilities. Shall I take that as a challenge?" **_A green colored Beedrill said with neon blue eyes. The Pidgeotto flew at the Beedrill while using a** Quick Attack**.

The Beedrill wasn't impressed. _**"Is that it?"**_ It said before shooting a large amount of string causing a web to appear with electricity coursing through it. The Pidgeotto hit it directly and screeched loudly in pain. _**"How did you enjoy my Electroweb****?" **_It said while chuckling darkly.

_**"Damn you!" **_The Pidgeotto roared in pain. The other Pidgeottos and Pidgeys watched as the second most powerful in the flock was taken down like nothing. Suddenly the Electroweb was broken as the Pidgeotto got free and launched a powerful **Gust** attack causing foliage and grass to fly everywhere. The Beedrill was hit but didn't look remotely damage as the Pidgeotto thought. _**"Do you think that would hurt me?" **_The Beedrill said as its body glowed a light silver.

'What...' The Pidgeotto thought. _**"My previous master taught me many things that would benefit me. Let me test them on you! **_It roared while flying at the Pidgeotto at an insane speed. '**Agility**?!' The Pidgeotto thought before getting hit in the chest with a bright purple stinger.

***BACK TO THE HERO***

Matthew and Pikachu sprinted through the forest. Pikachu leading ahead while listening to the sounds of fighting getting louder and louder. "This way!" Pikachu said while turning right and heading deeper in the forest with Matthew following him closely. Pikachu heard the sound of wind getting more profound while the buzzing kept getting more audible.

"We're almost there!" He shouted as suddenly they found themselves in a huge clearing with multiple amounts of Beedrill on one side and many Pidgeottos and Pidgeys on the other. Pikachu locked eyes with the Beedrill who was a very different color than the rest. "Is that a shiny?!" He exclaimed. Matthew stopped in his tracks. "Two Shinies?! HOLY CRAP!" He shouted.

The Beedrill noticed them. _**"A human? And a rodent?" **_It said. The Beedrill then directed it's attention to where it defeated the Pidgeotto. Next to it was a bigger bird than it. _**"Finally.. the head of the flock appears." **_The Beedrill chuckled darkly. The Pidgeot made eye contact with it and narrowed it's eyes. _**"You will pay for this." **_It screeched.


End file.
